Shortfic Compilation of Seventeen
by ArikaNisaXO2606
Summary: Sepotong kisah manis yang terjadi di dorm Seventeen. Hanya kumpulan shortfic tentang pasangan kekasih di keluarga Seventeen. Shortfic compilation of MingyuxWonwoo, VernonxSeungkwan, SeungcheolxJeonghan, DKxHoshi, JoshuaxWoozi /BOYS LOVE/ VERKWAN/MEANIE/SEUNGHAN/SEOKSOON/JIZI/4TH SEQUEL UP! VERKWAN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

REASON I LOVE JEJU ISLAND

.

Main Cast : Choi Hansol / Seventeen's Vernon

Boo Seungkwan / Seventeen's Seungkwan

Pairing : Verkwan / Boonon

Another Cast : All Member Seventeen

.

Negara Korea Selatan. Siapa yang tak mengenal negara dengan beribu seni yang estetik itu? Dari mulai kehidupan para grup Hallyu yang menjadi trademark dari Korea Selatan, sampai ke makanan-makanan yang selalu membuat kita hampir meneteskan air liur kita.

Tentunya, negara beribukota Seoul ini pun mempunyai tempat-tempat wisata yang indah nan eksotis. Namsan Tower, Pasar Myeongdong, dan tentu saja, Jeju Island.

Jika seseorang ditanya oleh seseorang lainnya mengapa ia menyukai Pulau Jeju, pasti jawabannya karena pulau itu sangat indah, hawa sejuk, dan berbagai kalimat pujian tentang pulau eksotis itu.

Namun pemuda kelahiran Amerika ini tak berkata demikian. Ia menyukai pulau Jeju karena alasan lain.

.

"Hei tuan HVC, bangunlah. Yang lain sudah di meja makan." Vernon terbangun dan menguap. Pemuda berpipi chubby di depannya meringis namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia terkekeh melihat tingkah Vernon.

"Hei cantik, sudah pagi ya ternyata?" Seungkwan mengambil bantal di sebelah Vernon dan melemparkan bantal itu hingga mengenai kepala Vernon.

"Kau buta? Lihat sana ke jendela. Apa langitnya gelap?" Seungkwan memutar bola matanya sedangkan Vernon terkekeh. Seungkwan hendak berbalik sebelum tangan Vernon mencegahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Seungkwan menghela nafas. Ia berbalik dan menatap Vernon garang.

"Astaga, Tuan Choi Hansol, Seungcheol hyung dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu di meja makan untuk sarapan, oke? Kau cepatlah bersihkan dirimu lalu pergi ke meja makan. Jangan berani-berani mendekati ranjang lagi, mengerti?" Seungkwan menghembus nafasnya karena sedari tadi ia menahan nafas untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Oke, aku mengerti, Putri Jeju-ku. Tapi boleh aku meminta morning kiss ku?" Pemuda chubby itu tersenyum. Ia mendekat ke arah Vernon. Vernon mulai kesenangan. Semakin dekat, hingga-

"AWH! BOO SEUNGKWAN! KENAPA KAU MENGGIGIT HIDUNGKUU!" Seungkwan facepalm.

"Cepat pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum aku seret kau ke kamar mandi." Seungkwan berkata datar. Bukannya takut, Vernon malah menyeringai.

"Eii, kau ingin ikut ke kamar mandi bersamaku, Boo?" Seungkwan memerah.

Satu-

Dua-

Tiga-

BRAK

"ARRGGHH!"

"Mau kupatahkan juga lenganmu?"

"Awh." Seungkwan menoleh ke bawah dimana Vernon terbaring setelah dibanting olehnya. Seungkwan yang menyadari Vernon tak bisa melawan lagi tersenyum sinis di dalam hatinya. Namun sebagaimanapun Seungkwan membenci Vernon, Vernon tetap saja kekasihnya -uhm- agak ganjil namun memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

Melihat Vernon yang masih terbaring memegangi punggungnya, Seungkwan merendahkan badannya. Seungkwan mencicit pelan.

"Vernon, kau tak apa-apa?" Vernon masih tetap memegangi punggungnya.

"Astaga Vernon, katakan sesuatu! Apa aku membantingmu terlalu keras?" Vernon masih memejamkan matanya. Seungkwan makin gelisah.

"Vernon! Vernon!" Masih tetap bergeming.

"Vernon, hiks, maafkan aku." Vernon yang mendengar Boo nya menangis langsung membuka matanya dan menarik wajah Seungkwan ke depan wajahnya. Seungkwan tersentak. Vernon menciumnya. Tepat di bibir.

"Jangan menangis, Boo. I'm alright. Walaupun kau membantingku memang terlalu keras. But, if that is you, i will be alright." Seungkwan masih shock. Tapi dua detik selanjutnya ia menghambur ke pelukan Vernon.

"Maafkan aku, Vernon. Aku memang kekasih yang buruk untukmu, maafkan aku." Seungkwan terisak di bahu Vernon. Vernon menarik pelukan Seungkwan sehingga pelukan mereka terlepas. Vernon menatap mata Seungkwan dalam. Seungkwan terhipnotis mata Vernon.

"Dengar, Boo. Walaupun kau memang jarang sekali bersikap manis terhadapku, kita jarang bermesraan, kau sering mencueki ku, memarahiku, tapi kau tetap Putra asal Jeju yang aku cintai. Aku menikmati apa yang kita lakukan saat ini. Aku menikmati cara berpacaran kita. Karena kesannya kita ini anti-mainstream, haha." Vernon menjeda sebentar. Seungkwan mulai berkaca-kaca kembali.

"I love the way we are. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Boo Seungkwan yang cerewet, periang, jutek tapi manis. I love you, Boo." Mereka masih bertatapan. Vernon tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang baru saja jatuh dari manik indah Seungkwan.

"Kau sudah selesai berbicaranya?" Seungkwan berkata sambil tetap menatap mata Vernon dan kedua pipinya mulai bersemu. Vernon menaikkan alisnya.

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

'CUP'

"Terima kasih telah mencintaiku apa adanya, Vernon. Aku juga mencintaimu." Vernon tersenyum tampan dan Seungkwan makin memerah.

"Ya. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri, Putri Jeju-ku." Seungkwan tersenyum dan memeluk lagi Vernon sebelum-

"YAK CHOI HANSOL, BOO SEUNGKWAN CEPATLAH KELUAR PERUTKU SUDAH LAPAR, BODOH!" Teriakan Jeonghan menginterupsi mereka berdua. Vernon berdecak, Seungkwan terkekeh.

"Cepatlah keluar, aku tunggu di luar." Seungkwan berjalan ke luar kamar Vernon. Vernon memegang dada kirinya. Vernon tersenyum. Detakan jantungnya saat berdekatan dengan Seungkwan adalah detakan paling menyenangkan yang pernah Vernon rasakan seumur hidupnya.

.

Vernon mencintai pulau Jeju. Sangat-sangat mencintainya. Namun alasannya tidak seperti orang kebanyakan. Alasannya simpel.

Karena seorang Boo Seungkwan yang terlahir di pulau Jeju.

Karena seorang Boo Seungkwan yang sering memarahinya.

Karena seorang Boo Seungkwan yang mencintai dirinya dengan caranya sendiri.

Karena ia sangat mencintai Boo Seungkwan.

 _Simpel. Anti mainstream katanya._

OMAKE

"Eih, kemarin aku mimpi apa melihat Vernon dan Seungkwan bisa bergandengan tangan begini?" Dokyum menengadah ke atas mengingat mimpi semalamnya.

"Kau tak memimpikanku?" Hoshi merengut di sisi Dokyum. Dokyum menyengir.

"Ah iya, aku memimpikanmu, sayang. Aku baru ingat." Dokyum mencubit pipi Hoshi dan Hoshi tersenyum sampai eyesmile nya terlihat. Uh, lucu sekali.

"Karena Verkwan sudah datang, ayo kita makan!" Seungcheol berseru.

"MAKAN!" Seru member Seventeen lainnya.

Suasana di meja makan kali ini sangat penuh dengan aura lovey dovey. Meanie saling berebut makanan namun berakhir dengan saling menyuapi. Seunghan makan dengan sebelah tangan bertaut. Junhao yang masih malu-malu hanya saling melirik dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah. Seoksoon masih saling menggelitiki. Jizi saling mengambil makanan tanpa diketahui pemiliknya.

Dan Verkwan makan dengan biasa. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sih. Karena jika kita perhatikan lebih dekat, mereka selalu tersenyum di sarapan kali ini.

Melihat hyung-hyung nya ber lovey dovey, Dino hanya meringis pelan.

"Astaga, kenapa jumlah member harus tiga belas?" Batin Dino miris.

fin


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

HUG AND KISS

Main Cast : Kim Mingyu / Seventeen's Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo / Seventeen's Wonwoo

Pairing : Meanie / Minwon

.

Langkah sepatu menggema di ruang olahraga Daegu High School. Beberapa siswa dari ekskul basket tengah latihan untuk kejuaraan basket minggu depan.

Seorang lelaki tengah menggiring bolanya sambil berlari menuju ring. Dan setelahnya ia melemparkan bolanya ke ring dan bola itupun masuk ke dalam ring. Teman-temannya bersorak memberikan pujian.

Kim Mingyu. Siswa tingkat dua yang termasuk primadona sekolah. Baik dari fisiknya maupun akademiknya. Setidaknya sekitar lima belas piala telah ia sumbangkan ke sekolah. Paling banyak didapat dari prestasi mengagumkannya di bidang Bahasa.

Tidak heran, jika ia disukai oleh banyak orang di sekolah. Mungkin hampir semua warga sekolah ini menyukainya. Bahkan alumnipun menyukainya. Wajah tampan, badan semampai, otak cerdas. Siapa yang dapat membencinya?

Ia sudah berkali-kali mendapatkan banyak pernyataan cinta dari wanita ataupun pria. Bahkan guru di sekolahnya pun pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun Mingyu selalu tersenyum lembut dan mengatakan,

"Aku telah dimiliki seseorang."

.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu masih terdiam di kelas dengan soal-soal yang menumpuk. Padahal ia bukan mahasiswa, tapi sibuknya ia seperti ia seorang mahasiswa. Berkutat dengan kertas-kertas putih membosankan.

'TING'

Ponsel pria itu berdering menandakan pesan dari Line. Ia membukanya dan tersenyum.

 _From : Lovely Gyu^^_

 _'Aku baru selesai latihan, tunggu aku di kelasmu, ya?'_

Baru saja lelaki itu akan membalasnya, pintu kelas dibuka secara perlahan oleh seseorang.

"Halo~ ada orang disini?" Lelaki itu tertawa dan melemparkan penghapus yang ada disisi kertas-kertas.

"Masuklah, bodoh." Seseorang itu tersenyum lalu akhirnya masuk ke kelas lelaki kutubuku itu sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan jangan memanggilku bodoh lagi, Jeon Wonwoo?" Wonwoo tertawa sinis.

"Kau itu bodoh, Kim Mingyu." Mingyu mengetuk kepala Wonwoo dan duduk di depan meja Wonwoo.

"Siswa teladan seperti ini kau bilang bodoh? Kau mengejek pacarmu sendiri ini bodoh? Heumm?" Mingyu memasang wajah kesal sementara Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah." Wonwoo kembali larut dalam pekerjaannya sebagai sekertaris organisasi sekolah yang mengharuskannya mendata semua keperluan organisasi. Well, memang melelahkan, namun ini resikonya.

"Sedang mengecek apa, sayang?" Wonwoo sempat memerah sejenak mendengar panggilan kekasihnya itu. Namun ia berusaha menetralkan kembali degup jantungnya dan bersikap normal.

"Data keperluan pesta ulang tahun sekolah nanti. Hahh, tak terasa tinggal dua hari lagi." Mingyu tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk disamping kursi Wonwoo. Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo. Wonwoo sedikit tersentak melihatnya.

"Astaga. Sudah berapa lama kau begadang menyiapkan semua ini?! Kantung matamu seperti panda saja." Wonwoo merengut dan mengambil pulpen lalu memukulkannya ke kepala Mingyu.

"Hei, ini tugasku. Aku begadang kira-kira dari empat hari yang lalu." Tiba-tiba Mingyu menarik Wonwoo ke pelukannya.

"Kau harus istirahat, Wonie. Kau bisa sakit." Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan sejenak tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Mingyu. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak meraskan pelukan Mingyu? Ah, kira-kira sekitar dari seminggu yang lalu.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, Gyunie." Mingyu menggeleng dan melepaskan pelukannya. Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo dalam.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kita pulang sekarang." Wonwoo hendak mengelak namun akhirnya ia mengangguk dan membiarkan tangannya digandeng Mingyu ke depan gerbang sekolah.

.

Saat berjalan di koridor, tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasa kepalanya berputar-putar. Kakinya tersandung kaki yang lain dan menyebabkan tubuhnya oleng ke pelukan Mingyu. Mingyu yang tersentak langsung menangkap Wonwoo.

"Astaga, Wonwoo! Kau kenapa?! Apa aku bilang, kau sakit!" Wonwoo berusaha berdiri kembali namun akhirnya ia hanya oleng kembali dan tak sadarkan diri.

"JEON WONWOO!"

.

.

"Sayang~ Wonie~ Bangun sayang." Mingyu semakin khawatir. Sudah setengah jam yang lalu ia bawa Wonwoo ke rumah Wonwoo, namun kekasih yang menemaninya selama 2 tahun ini belum sadarkan diri juga.

"Eungh~" Mingyu buru-buru mendekat ke Wonwoo saat dirasai Wonwoo mulai sadar.

"M-ming-gyu." Darah Mingyu sempat berdesir saat Wonwoo pertama menyebutkan namanya saat sadar. Entahlah, Mingyu merasa ia adalah orang yang penting di hidup Wonwoo.

"Mingyu." Wonwoo telah membuka mata sepenuhnya. Mingyu tersenyum lega mengetahui Wonwoo baik-baik saja. Wonwoo pun balas memberikan senyumnya kepada Mingyu. Mingyu membantu Wonwoo untuk duduk di sofa.

"Maafkan aku merepotkanmu, Mingyu." Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hei~ aku ini kekasihmu, chagi. Mana mungkin aku merasa direpotkan?" Mingyu kembali tersenyum tampan dan sedikit membuat Wonwoo terpana.

Wonwoo masih memandangi wajah sempurna kekasihnya. Merasa diperhatikan, Mingyu melirik Wonwoo dan Wonwoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Mingyu terkekeh lalu mengusap rambut Wonwoo yang sedikit berantakan itu. Wonwoo makin merona saja dibuatnya.

"Bagaimana? Masih pusing?" Wonwoo menggeleng lucu. Mingyu yang melihatnya sangat gemas. Oh Tuhan, kenapa lelaki di hadapannya sangat menggemaskan? Tadinya Mingyu ingin mencubit pipi Wonwoo, namun tidak jadi karena ia masih ingat jika Wonwoo baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

"M-Mingyu." Lamunan Mingyu buyar saat mendengar cicitan dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Wonwoo makin memerah. Mingyu yang penasaran meraih dagu Wonwoo dan menaikkan wajah kepiting Wonwoo. Sekarang wajah Wonwoo sangat dekat dengan wajah Mingyu. Tanpa sengaja, Wonwoo melirik ke benda di bawah hidung mancung Mingyu. Astaga, bisa- bisa wajah Wonwoo meledak sekarang.

"Hei, ada apa?" Suara lembut Mingyu memasuki pendengaran Wonwoo kembali. Wonwoo bercicit,

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu?" Walaupun cicitan Wonwoo pelan, Mingyu bisa mendengar jelas cicitan Wonwoo. Tertawa sekilas, lalu Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo.

Alih-alih memeluk, Mingyu malah menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Wonwoo sambil memeluk tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo membulatkan matanya kaget. Mingyu menutup matanya menikmati kecupannya dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo masih kosong. Tapi saat Mingyu mencoba bermain dengan bibirnya, Wonwoo akhirnya terhanyut dan menutup matanya menikmati ciumannya dengan kekasihnya.

Lima menit berikutnya, Mingyu melepaskan tautannya dengan Wonwoo dan beralih membawa tubuh Wonwoo ke pelukannya. Wonwoo memukul dada Mingyu gemas dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tubuh Mingyu.

"Nappeun, eum? Aku hanya bilang ingin dipeluk malah kau cium juga." Mingyu tertawa lalu berbisik tepat ke telinga Wonwoo.

"Kau menikmatinya juga kan, sayang?" Wonwoo buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap tajam Mingyu.

"Aku marah padamu." Kata Wonwoo sambil memalingkan mukanya ke arah kiri. Mingyu menatap heran Wonwoo.

"Ehh? Kenapa?" Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Mingyu lalu mengecup bibir Mingyu sekilas.

"Karena kau sembarangan mencuri start." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Wonwoo lari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih bengong tak mengerti ucapan Wonwoo. Setelah mengerti, Mingyu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sambil berdecak pelan.

"Anak itu." Gumam Mingyu dan menyusul Wonwoo ke kamar kekasihnya.

.

.

OMAKE

"Kau tidak akan pulang?" Wonwoo mendongak untuk melihat wajah Mingyu yang sedang berbaring memeluknya.

"Tidak. Aku masih merindukan kekasihku." Wonwoo mencibir.

"Huh, gombal." Mingyu mengelus kepala Wonwoo.

"Memangnya kau tidak merindukanku?" Wonwoo mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu." Mingyu merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedatar triplek. Wonwoo yang menyadarinya tertawa keras.

"Aku bercanda, sayang. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Wonwoo kembali menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada Mingyu.

"Aku tahu. Ya sudah, kita istirahat saja. Kau pasti lelah, kan?" Mingyu tak mendapat jawaban. Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya dan,

Wonwoo sudah tertidur.

Mingyu menghela nafas dan akhirnya tersenyum lalu menyusul Wonwoo ke alam mimpi.

Merasa Mingyu sudah tidur, Wonwoo membuka sebelah matanya lalu terkikik,

"Kau bodoh sekali, Gyunie." Wonwoo terkikik sedikit lebih keras. Tiga detik berikutnya Wonwoo merasakan seseorang berbisik ke telinganya,

"Menjahiliku, Wonie?" Wonwoo tersentak dan berbalik mendapati wajah Mingyu yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Wonwoo nyengir.

"Hehe. Aku ketahuan, ya?" Mingyu tersenyum misterius dan membuat Wonwoo takut.

"Mau kuhukum, sayang?" Wonwoo langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur lalu lari-lari di kamarnya.

"KYAAA, EOMMAA! AKU DIKEJAR TIANG LISTRIK BERJALAN, EOMMAA!" -Wonwoo-

"KAMI BAIK-BAIK SAJA, EOMONI!" -Mingyu-

'DUK'

"AARGGHH, KURSI SIALAN" -Wonwoo-

'BRUGH'

"KYAAA! PERGI KAU TIANG LISTRIK!" -Wonwoo-

"IT'S SHOWTIME!" -Mingyu-

"EOMM-MFH!" -Wonwoo-

.

FIN

Hope you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

SIMPLE LOVE, GIFT, AND CHRISTMAS

Main Cast : Seventeen's DK / Lee Seokmin

Seventeen's Hoshi / Kwon Soonyoung

Pairing : Soonseok / Seoksoon

.

Bulan Desember. Bulan penuh keceriaan. Tahun yang akan berganti, liburan panjang, dan yang paling penting, Natal. Hari raya kaum Kristiani yang jatuh pada tanggal 25 Desember. Untuk kaum sang Yesus, siapa yang benci pada natal?

Jika ada yang benci pada natal, Soonyoung bersumpah akan mematahkan leher orang itu.

Ada sebagian orang yang sangat fanatik dan sangat menantikan momen Natal. Salah satunya adalah pemuda dengan surai blonde itu. Kwon Soonyoung. Ia sangat menyukai semua tentang Natal. Dari mulai kado natal sampai salju yang pasti turun saat Natal.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kado natal, Soonyoung sering sekali tertawa sendiri jika mengingat kado natal yang diberikan kekasihnya setahun yang lalu. Kekasihnya hanya memberi gelang karet dengan tulisan 'Soonseok' di dalamnya.

Jujur, Seokmin -kekasih Soonyoung- bukan pemuda dari kalangan atas yang memberi kekasihnya kado natal yang mewah. Selama ini, Seokmin hanya memberi barang-barang sederhana, paling mahal yang Seokmin beri hanya tangkai bunga mawar putih.

Tapi Soonyoung menyukai semua itu. Semua kesederhanaan yang Seokmin berikan di lingkup asmara mereka berdua membuat Soonyoung nyaman. Entahlah, lagipula Soonyoung juga tidak pernah mengharapkan kado mewah seperti mobil misalnya akan diberikan Seokmin untuknya. Terlalu hiperbolis untuk membayangkannya saja.

Bukannya meremehkan Seokmin serius. Sudah dijelaskan bukan, bahwa Soonyoung menyukai kesederhanaan?

.

Natal tinggal menghitung hari. Empat belas hari lagi. Seokmin tersenyum di sela-sela kegiatannya membersihkan meja restoran. Ya, pemuda dengan sembilan belas tahun ini memang telah bekerja di restoran milik sahabatnya. Seharusnya Seokmin sedang duduk di bangku universitas sekarang, namun ia memilih bekerja saja untuk menghidupi keluarganya.

Ayahnya telah pergi entah kemana saat Lee Chan -adik Seokmin- berusia dua tahun. Kira-kira saat itu ia berusia empat tahun. Ibunya tak pernah memberitahu dimana ayahnya saat ini. Lagipula, Seokmin juga tidak akan pernah mau tahu dimana keberadaan sosok yang seharusnya menjadi pelindung keluarganya itu.

"Seokmin-ah. Kerja bagus kembali hari ini." Seokmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari bosnya sekaligus sahabatnya, Choi Seungcheol.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Seungcheol tersenyum lalu menatap jahil pada Seokmin.

"Eii, akhir-akhir ini kau semangat sekali bekerja? Kenapa? Ada sangkut pautnya dengan Soonyoung?" Seokmin kembali membalas Seungcheol dengan senyuman.

"Tentu saja. Aku tengah menyiapkan hal spesial untuknya." Seungcheol mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, namun ia kembali tersenyum penuh arti pada sahabat sekolah menengahnya itu.

"Baiklah, berjuanglah, Lee Seokmin!" Seungcheol mengangkat tinjunya di udara dan Seokmin tertawa.

"Tentu, hyung."

.

Soonyoung menatap keluar jendela di kamarnya. Salju belum turun lebat. Walaupun salju belum turun, namun suhu saat ini sangat dingin. Soonyoung seperti kimbap kalau mau tahu. Dua lapis jaket berbulu dan selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya. Hidungnya mulai memerah, walau begitu, itu tak memudarkan senyum pemuda kelahiran 1996 itu.

'TING'

Soonyoung menoleh ke samping kirinya dan meraih ponselnya. Soonyoung tersenyum lebih lebar.

 _'Pasti kau sedang menjadi kimbap lagi, kan? Andaikan saja aku bisa disisimu :( Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku janji jika ada waktu aku akan memelukmu sepuas mungkin. Aku baru pulang bekerja. Jangan tidur malam, sayangku. Saranghae 3'_

Soonyoung merona saat ini. Kekasih tampannya itu selalu membuat wajahnya panas. Dengan pipi yang masih merah, ia membalas pesan dari Seokmin.

 _'Iya, kenapa suhu di luar sangat dingin sekali~~? TaT Tidak apa, sayang. Walaupun kau tidak ada disini, aku selalu hangat jika sedang bertukar pesan denganmu. Aku merindukan pelukanmu TT Kau juga istirahat ya. Nado saranghae, Seokkie :*'_

Baru saja Soonyoung akan meletakkan kembali ponselnya, ponselnya berdering lagi. Kali ini telepon. Seokmin yang menelepon.

 _'Annyeong chagiya.'_ Soonyoung langsung tersenyum saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan ini.

"Annyeong, Seokkie. Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?"

 _'Pasti, Soonie. Hariku menyenangkan karena di setiap detikku, aku memikirkanmu terus.'_ Soonyoung sedikit merona dibuatnya.

"Yah! Berhenti membuatku merona, bodoh!" Terdengar suara tertawa di ujung sana.

 _'Yah, ini caraku untuk membuatmu tetap hangat, sayang. Sebagai pengganti pelukan dan ciuman.'_ Soonyoung makin panas.

"Berhenti, tidak?" Seokmin dan Soonyoung tertawa.

Sederhana, kan?

.

"Sayang, besok aku akan tunggu di Hangang Park jam 10 malam, oke?" Soonyoung tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Seokmin dan Soonyoung baru saja kencan di sekitar Lotte World.

"Arraseo, kapten!" Seokmin terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Soonyoung. Seokmin menundukkan badannya dan-

'CUP'

"Tunggu kejutan esok, ne?" Seokmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang terdiam dengan mata membola. Tak lama kemudian Soonyoung merasa pipinya panas lagi. Soonyoung lari masuk ke rumahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Seokmin bicara ada kejutan. Kejutan apa? Ah, Soonyoung jadi semakin excited untuk esok. Setelah membersihkan diri, ia langsung naik ke tempat tidur dan tidur dengan bibir membentuk garis lengkung. Senyuman.

.

Seoul, 25 Desember 2015, 7.00 AM KST

Hari natal tiba. Soonyoung mengambil ponsel di meja nakasnya untuk mengecek pesan dari Seokmin.

Loh.

Tumben tidak ada pesan.

Biasanya, dua tahun ini, setiap natal Seokmin pasti akan mengucapkan selamat natal tepat pukul 12 malam tanggal 24. Namun ini sama sekali tidak ada.

Soonyoung tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. Apa jangan-jangan kejutannya.. Ah tidak tidak. Positive thinking, Kwon Soonyoung.

Soonyoung akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk membersihkan dirinya.

'Semoga Seokmin baik-baik saja, Tuhan.' Batinnya dalam hati.

.

9.00 PM KST

Soonyoung sudah mengacak-ngacak lemarinya untuk menemukan baju yang sesuai selama 3 jam. Soonyoung mengerang frustasi.

"Astaga! Kenapa tidak ada satupun baju yang sesuai?!" Soonyoung frustasi. Ia sangat gugup entah kenapa. Mana Seokmin seharian ini belum menghubunginya lagi. Soonyoung sangat sangat memikirkan Seokmin saat ini.

Soonyoung menghela nafas kemudian ia mengambil kaos putih polos lalu jaket hitam, dan mantel bulu coklatnya. Hah, Soonyoung sudah terlanjur lelah mencari baju lagi.

'Satu jam lagi. Lebih baik disana duluan saja.' Soonyoung mengambil sepatu kets nya dan pergi ke taman. Sebelum membuka pintu apartemen, ia memperbaiki ekspresi mukanya agar terlihat cerah. 'Positive thinking, hwaiting!'

.

Soonyoung telah sampai di taman. Ia melihat banyak pasangan sedang berpelukan dan bercanda ria. Soonyoung tersenyum, Natal adalah saat yang menyenangkan.

'Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku harus tersenyum! Seokmin akan baik-baik saja!'

Soonyoung kembali melihat-lihat pemandangan taman ini. Ketika tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki menghampirinya. Ia membawa balon berwarna putih. Warna kesukaannya. Anak itu tersenyum kepadanya lalu menyapanya.

"Hmm, hyung bernama Kwon Soonyoung, bukan?" Soonyoung sempat tersentak. Darimana anak ini tahu namanya? Namun ia tidak ingin membuat anak itu ketakutan, jadi ia tersenyum.

"Ne. Namaku Kwon Soonyoung. Darimana kau tahu, dan siapa namamu?" Bukannnya menjawab, anak itu malah tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menatap bingung namun ia menempatkan tangannya di tangan anak laki-laki itu. Tiba-tiba anak itu menarik Soonyoung berlari ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana terdapat pohon-pohon kecil di sekelilingnya dan banyak balon putih juga...mawar putih.

Soonyoung tersentak saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Soonyoung hendak protes namun membeku saat mendengar bisikan dari orang yang di belakangnya saat ini.

"Selamat Natal, Soonyoungie." Suara ini..

"LEE SEOKMIN?!" Seokmin tersenyum tanpa dosa. Soonyoung menatap Seokmin, namun tiga detik setelahnya ia memeluk Seokmin dan menangis. Seokmin yang menyadari Soonyoung menangis tersentak.

"H-hei, chagiya. Kau kenapa menangis?" Soonyoung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Seokmin dengan matanya yang basah.

"Kau kemana saja seharian ini? Kenapa tidak ada kabar? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kukira kau terkena masalah. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan, Seokkie?" Seokmin mengerjap.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Ponselku tertinggal di restoran, baterainya habis, jadi belum sempat aku charge, hehe." Soonyoung merengut.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku!" Soonyoung memukul-mukul tubuh Seokmin. Seokmin mengaduh dan menahan tangan Soonyoung lalu menarik Soonyoung ke pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku ceroboh." Soonyoung menggeleng lalu menghapus air matanya. Soonyoung menatap Seokmin.

"Seokkie, kau bilang kau punya kejutan? Apa kejutannya?" Seokmin tersenyum.

"Ah iya, berbaliklah dulu." Soonyoung berbalik.

"Mulai!" Seokmin berteriak ke entah siapa. Musik mulai mengalun. Seokmin berjalan ke depan Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersentak melihat Seokmin ada di depannya. Seokmin tersenyum tulus sembari menatap mata kucing Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah, maafkan aku jika selama ini aku bukan kekasih yang baik, aku selalu bekerja tanpa menyisihkan waktuku bersamamu. Aku tak pernah ada di saat kau membutuhkanku. Aku hanya memberikan kado kecil yang tak ada harganya. Aku-" Ucapan Seokmin terhenti karena Soonyoung mengecup bibirnya. Soonyoung membiarkan bibirnya disana selama lima detik. Setelah merasa Seokmin tenang, ia melepaskannya. Soonyoung menatap mata Seokmin dalam.

"Berhenti mengatakan kau adalah kekasih yang buruk, Seokmin. Aku mencintai dirimu apa adanya. Aku menyukai kesederhanaanmu. Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Jadi berhenti, karena kau adalah kekasih terbaik yang ada di hidupku." Mata Seokmin dan Soonyoung sama-sama berkaca-kaca. Seokmin tersenyum lalu merendahkan badannya. Soonyoung tersentak melihat Seokmin berlutut.

"Selama ini, kado natalku tak pernah berguna, tahun ini aku mencurahkan segala tenagaku untuk memiliki benda yang akan menjadi kado natalku tahun ini untukmu." Seokmin merogoh sakunya dan mata Soonyoung sukses terbelalak.

"Kwon Soonyoung, would you marry me?" Dua buah cincin warna perak. Soonyoung menutup mulutnya dan menatap Seokmin tak percaya. Seokmin menatap mata Soonyoung dan tersenyum tulus.

"S-seokmin.." Soonyoung menerjang Seokmin dengan pelukan lebih erat. Seokmin tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu, ia berhasil.

Walaupun Soonyoung mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai kesederhanaan Seokmin, namun Seokmin juga ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berharga untuk sang pujaan hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan, yes, I would, Seokmin." Kecupan penuh cinta di malam Natal yang bersejarah bagi Seokmin maupun Soonyoung.

Soonyoung rasa ia akan lebih mencintai Natal dari sebelumnya. Apalagi hari ini, 25 Desember 2015. Terima kasih, Tuhan.

.

Maaf untuk keterlambatan publish TT Terkadang nyari plot susah didapat, dan saya ga menyangka sama sekali banyak yang suka sama Soonseok! Saya kira cuman saya doang yang suka TT Terima kasih untuk review nya, saya ga menyangka sama sekali bakal banyak yang suka :D Soal sequel Meanie, saya ga janji loh ya, saya masih utang 3 cerita, tapi Insya Allah saya usahakan :)

Big thanks for **riani98, Naega Hoshi, guest, rockers, bizzleSTarxo, Bbangssang, eunkim, youju, JonginDO,** dan **parkcheonsafujoshi** :)

Keep RnR!

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

A GOOD LEADER

Main Cast : Seventeen's Scoups / Choi Seungcheol

Seventeen's Jeonghan / Yoon Jeonghan

Pairing : Seunghan / Jeongcheol

.

Menjadi seorang leader bukan sesuatu yang mudah, namun tidak juga berat dijalani. Selama ia menjalani hidup sampai sekarang ini, ia tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang leader dari dua belas orang pemuda berumur belasan tahun.

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, Seungcheol mengikuti audisi di agensi untuk meraih cita-citanya menjadi seorang penyanyi. Ia berkali-kali mengucap syukur pada Tuhan setelah ia mendapat surat penerimaannya menjadi trainee di agensi Pledis.

Seungcheol menjalani masa-masa trainee nya dengan penuh peluh. Tapi ia sangat bahagia karena ia bersama teman-temannya. Tak pernah tergambar sedikitpun bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang leader dari grup yang akan membesarkan namanya. Paling-paling ia hanya bermimpi mendapat posisi vokalis utama atau rapper utama.

Sampai pada saat itu, ia ditunjuk oleh sang presdir menjadi leader dari grup bernama Seventeen. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri memegang tombak kepercayaan para member untuk membangun grupnya.

Bukan jarang, sangat sering malah, ia merasa bahwa ia tidak pantas mendapat gelar seorang pemimpin dalam grup. Ia merasa tak pernah berbuat apapun untuk grup. Contohnya saja, lagu Seventeen semua dibuat oleh Jihoon, dan koreografi Seventeen dibuat sendiri oleh Soonyoung. Lantas apa perannya ia di grup?

Belum lagi Jihoon sering sekali menunjukkan kharisma seorang leader di hadapan para member ataupun para fans. Ia selalu merasa bahwa Jihoon-lah yang pantas menjadi seorang leader. Bukan Choi Seungcheol.

.

Helaan nafas seseorang terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang latihan Seventeen. Suasana ruangan saat ini memang sedang lengang, karena seluruh member telah kembali ke dorm setelah menuntaskan latihannya untuk acara akhir tahun.

Oh, kecuali satu member.

Ia berkali-kali menghela nafas –tak jarang mengumpat- jika ia menulis lirik rap yang aneh. Rambutnya pun sudah berantakan karena diacaknya berkali-kali.

Seungcheol mengutak-atik mouse beserta keyboard nya. Sejujurnya, ia sangat lelah saat ini. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan konser mereka, lalu latihan selama lima jam nonstop, dan sekarang masih berkutat di depan komputer menulis bagian rapnya untuk album ketiga Seventeen. Namun tetap saja, ia harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Berarti sudah dua jam Seungcheol berkutat disini. Seungcheol menghela nafas –lagi-. Akhir-akhir ini Seungcheol memang banyak sekali pikiran.

Merilekskan dirinya sebentar tidak masalah sepertinya. Ia meregangkan badannya dan menengadah menatap atap ruang latihan. Ia menutup matanya.

'CKLEK'

Suara pintu terbuka. Seungcheol terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya. Paling juga itu member yang lain-

"Seungcheol?"

Seungcheol refleks membuka mata ketika ia mendengar suara lembut itu. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan pemuda bersurai merah itu di depan pintu. Seungcheol tersenyum lalu mengayunkan tangannya menyuruh Jeonghan masuk.

Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju tempat Seungcheol. Jeonghan tersenyum simpul. Namun sorot matanya tak bisa berbohong untuk menyiratkan rasa prihatin yang dalam.

"Kau belum kembali? Besok kita ada acara akhir tahun, Cheol-ah." Seungcheol tersenyum kembali. Kekasihnya memang yang terbaik. Rasa lelahnya entah pergi kemana sekarang.

Jeonghan menarik kursi di dekat meja dan menempatkannya di sebelah kursi Seungcheol. Pandangan Jeonghan belum lepas dari tatapan prihatin terhadap kekasih tampannya.

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai, Han." Seungcheol tersenyum kecil. Jeonghan tahu, kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini sangat lelah. Ia berbohong jika ia tidak lelah juga. Tapi jabatan Seungcheol lah yang menjadi beban bagi Seungcheol.

"Cheollie." Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Iya?" Jawab Seungcheol lembut namun terkesan lemah. Jeonghan makin sedih.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Kau juga butuh istirahat, Cheollie. Kau bisa sakit kalau begini terus." Seungcheol sangat bersyukur mempunyai Jeonghan. Jeonghan adalah pemuda tipikal perhatian dan lembut. Seungcheol mengelus rambut halus Jeonghan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hannie. Ini memang tugasku." Seungcheol mencoba tersenyum lagi untuk memastikan dirinya kepada Jeonghan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tapi Jeonghan terlampau peka, hingga akhirnya Seungcheol menghela nafas berat.

"Pekerjaanku sangat telat, Jeonghan. Hansol, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah hampir selesai. Sedangkan aku? Aku yang menjabat sebagai leader dari Hiphop Team belum menyelesaikan apapun. Seperempatnya saja belum. Huft, aku bukan leader yang baik, kan, Jeong-"

'CHU'

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" Seungcheol mengerjap. Jeonghan tersenyum tulus ke arah kekasihnya.

"Dengar, Seungcheol. Hansol, Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih _hampir_ selesai, kan? Kau belum bisa menyelesaikan ini semua karena kau banyak pikiran. Dan Choi Seungcheol," Jeonghan menjeda sebentar dengan mengambil nafasnya lalu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Kau adalah leader terbaik yang pernah ku kenal. Jadi berhenti mengatakan kau adalah leader yang buruk untuk Seventeen. Kau tahu, fans ikut sedih saat kau selalu merendahkan dirimu. Aku mohon, Cheol-ah. Berhenti merendahkan dirimu." Jeonghan mengakhiri perkataannya dengan mata yang berair.

Seungcheol langsung mendekap kekasihnya. Ia memang butuh seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya. Ia terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya selalu ada di sisinya. Selalu siap untuk menjadikannya sandaran. Ia selalu berasumsi bahwa dirinya pengecut.

Seungcheol membiarkan air matanya mengalir membasahi baju pemuda kelahiran Oktober itu. Jeonghan lega. Akhirnya Seungcheol bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya. Jeonghan membiarkan Seungcheol bertumpu di bahunya. Sampai kemudian Seungcheol berbisik di telinga Jeonghan.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, angel. Aku bodoh baru menyadari dirimu sekarang. Maafkan aku, Hannie." Jeonghan tersenyum manis. Begitupun Seungcheol.

"Iya, kau memang bodoh, Seungcheol. Bagaimana bisa orang sekeren dirimu kau bilang tidak pantas menjadi leader." Seungcheol tertawa.

"Hehe. Iya maaf maaf." Seungcheol menggaruk tengkuknya. Jeonghan jadi gemas sendiri.

"Uuu~ kenapa kau imut sekali, Cheollie~?" Jeonghan mencubit gemas kedua pipi Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aakkhh! Jeongie! A-aww! Aaa!" Jeonghan masih asyik mencubiti pipi Seungcheol. Seungcheol akhirnya membalas.

"Kyaa~ Seungcheol!" AHAHAA GELI! AHAHA!" Seungcheol menggelitiki Jeonghan. Lima menit kemudian mereka lelah dengan saling mencubiti dan menggelitik. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Seungcheol menatap mata Jeonghan intens. Jeonghan salah tingkah.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, Han-ah. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. Saranghae." Dan ucapan Seungcheol terakhiri dengan kecupan cinta yang mendarat di bibir sang pemuda cantik.

Mereka saling menikmati satu sama lain. Takut terbawa suasana, Seungcheol melepaskan pagutannya duluan. Wajah mereka sama seperti tomat segar. Merah matang.

"Ayo pulang."Jeonghan menggandeng lengan kiri Seungcheol. Namun Seungcheol masih enggan bangkit.

"Tapi tugasku.." Jeonghan menatap garang Seungcheol. Ya sudah jika seperti ini. Sisi setan Jeonghan keluar. Seungcheol hanya bisa pasrah.

"Pulang sekarang atau tidur di ruang tamu dorm?"

Tuh kan.

Seungcheol menghela nafas. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan pasrah digeret Jeonghan ke dorm. Masa bodoh lah dengan komputernya.

.

Saat mereka sampai di dorm, suasana sudah gelap. Seungcheol menyalakan lampu dan-

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bersamaan. Jangan lupakan facepalm mereka.

Bantal sofa sudah ada dimana-mana. Stick _play station_ tercecer. Snack kentang tumpah. Sementara makhluk-makhluk penyebab 'kericuhan' ini sudah menghilang di balik kamar masing-masing. Memeluk pasangannya masing-masing. Pintu kamar mereka juga dikunci pula.

Sudah pasti.

Disengaja.

Mengotori tapi enggan membersihkan. Dasar.

Jeonghan melirik Seungcheol lalu menyeringai. Seungcheol merasakan hawa yang tidak enak.

"Cheol-ah. Kau~ leader yang baik, bukan?" Seungcheol meneguk ludah.

"Jangan bilang-"

"Uuu~ Kau pintar sekali, Cheollie." Jeonghan buru-buru lari ke dapur dan kembali ke hadapan Seungcheol membawa dua buah tongkat. Jeonghan tersenyum creepy. Seungcheol menatap horor tongkat yang ada di tangan Jeonghan.

"Clean this dorm ALONE, okay?" Seungcheol rasanya ingin mati saja.

Yeah, sebelum Jeonghan maju dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Seungcheol.

"Kau boleh meminta apapun dariku setelah dorm ini bersih. Tapi ingat, setitik debu aku temukan, kau habis di tanganku, Choi Seungcheol." Dan Jeonghan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Seungcheol dengan seringaiannya.

'Bukan aku yang habis di tanganmu, Jeonghan. Tapi kau yang habis karenaku. Keke.' Batin Seungcheol.

.

Fin

 **Huahh, akhirnya update juga. Maaf baru update sekarang. Ini juga lagi ngambil kesempatan buat publish lewat pc. Pake handphone susah x_x Maaf kalo hasilnya mengecewakan. Dan untuk Jisoo x Woozi and Jun x Minghao, itu entah kapan bisa dipublish, secara aku lagi pengen fokus UN /kelas 3 SMP mbabro/ Tapi kalau Allah menghendaki, mungkin nanti bisa publish. Lagipula nunggu plot dateng itu susah. Berdoa aja semoga bisa update lagi hihi.**

 **Last, buat para reviewer, thank you so much~ Ini review terbanyak dari ff-ff aku sebelumnya. Ga nyangka bisa dapet banyak respon positif ^o^/**

 **Semoga ga pada bosen yaa sama ff nya u.u Mind to review? /wink bareng Seungcheol/**


	5. Chapter 5

ANNOYING PERSON EVER

Main Cast : Seventeen's Woozi / Lee Jihoon

Seventeen's Joshua / Hong Jisoo

Pairing : Jizi/? HunShua/?

.

Sekolah masih lengang saat ini. Jelas. Ini baru jam enam pagi. Mungkin sebagian orang masih baru bangun tidur atau mengelap liur-ew. Jihoon bergidik sendiri membayangkannya.

Well, sebenarnya bukan hal aneh jika menemukan pria berambut oranye itu sudah berjalan di koridor sekolah. Jihoon memang sudah terbiasa berangkat jam segini.

Jihoon tiba di kelasnya dan langsung melesat ke bangkunya. Jihoon melihat mejanya. Jihoon menghela nafas dan mengambil tissue yang selalu ada di tas hitamnya. Lalu ia membersihkan tulisan 'Good morning, tiny. Have a good day!'. Seharusnya sih itu menjadi kata penyemangat di harinya.

Jika saja kata itu bukan tertulis di mejanya. Sekali lagi di MEJANYA menggunakan spidol papan tulis. Orang gila macam apa yang mau mencorat-coret properti sekolah seperti ini. Untung saja spidolnya bukan permanen, walaupun bukan Jihoon yang menulisnya, tetap saja jika ketahuan dia yang dihukum karena bagaimanapun tulisan itu ada di mejanya.

Ya, inilah rutinitas pemuda Lee itu setiap hari. Lelah ya jelas. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Orang yang mengganggu hidupnya selama dua tahun belakangan ini sudah kebal terhadap omelannya. Bahkan saat ia berpura-pura ingin memukul orang itu dengan gitar, orang itu malah tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jihoon lalu pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang mematung.

Eh? Mematung?

Iya. Sialnya.

Jihoon menyukai orang gila itu. Memang bodoh, sih. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Ini tentang hati.

.

Suasana kelas mulai ramai dengan suara berisik khas kelas. Si oranye memainkan ponselnya. Entah bermain apa. Guru Kim belum datang dan anak-anak masih bisa santai sebelum menghadapi guru killer itu. Di tengah keasyikannya, tiba-tiba si blonde mendekatinya.

"Oi, Jihoon." Jihoon mendongak sedikit lalu hanya menggeram. Karena mendapat reaksi yang tidak enak, si blonde merengut.

"Kau sedang bermain apa sih? Serius sekali."

"Biasa. Candy Crush Saga. Sudah level 150." Soonyoung berdecak.

"Astaga. Bermain permainan yang elit, dong." Jihoon mendengus.

"Heh. Lebih elit mana dengan permainan Pou?" Soonyoung hendak memprotes ucapan Jihoon namun terpotong oleh seorang wanita jangkung yang masuk ke kelas.

"Anak-anak, maaf aku terlambat. Sekarang keluarkan pekerjaan rumah kalian." Jihoon langsung meraih tasnya dan mencari buku Sejarah miliknya.

Loh? Kok tidak ada?

Jihoon mengingat-ingat dimana bukunya. Kemarin ia selesai menulis materi, setelah itu sesosok pemuda datang dan memin-

Gawat.

Jihoon melirik ke arah sebrang kirinya dan menemukan orang itu mengayunkan buku Sejarah nya sambil tersenyum licik. Jihoon memelototi orang itu agar mengembalikan bukunya tapi orang itu malah memasukkan buku milik Jihoon ke dalam tasnya. Jihoon tidak sadar bahwa-

"Lee Jihoon. Mana pekerjaanmu?" Sial.

"Bukuku dipinjam Hong Jisoo, saem!" Wanita itu menatap bingung Jihoon lalu berbalik menatap Jisoo.

"Benar, Hong Jisoo?" Jihoon menatap tajam si pemuda Hong. Yang ditanya malah mengendikkan bahunya.

"Untuk apa aku meminjam bukunya? Bilang saja kalau kau belum mengerjakannya, pendek." Jisoo sedikit tertawa remeh di akhir katanya. Sedangkan Jihoon sudah memerah menahan amarahnya.

"KEMBALIKAN BUKUKU, HONG JISOO!" Jihoon berteriak dengan muka merahnya. Jisoo hanya tertawa.

"LEE JIHOON, KELUAR!" Jihoon membulatkan matanya lalu menatap guru Kim.

"Tapi, saem.."

"KELUAR!"

.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang berdiri menatap kosong koridor di depan kelasnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Jihoon ke kantin, namun Jihoon tidak lapar. Lagipula ini masih sangat pagi untuk makan siang.

Jihoon menghela nafas lagi. Serius. Dulu saat ia dilahirkan, ia punya salah apa, sih? Bisa bertemu dengan orang se-menyebalkan Hong Jisoo? Jihoon sejujurnya sering menyayangkan sifat pemuda kelahiran LA itu. Padahal Jisoo itu orangnya -terlihat- baik, tinggi, tampan, dan mempunyai senyum yang indah. Pokonya intinya Jisoo itu pemikat hati orang. Ya buktinya saja Jihoon yang notabene nya susah untuk suka pada orang, bisa diluluhkan oleh senyum Jisoo.

Makanya, kenapa di saat ia menyukai seseorang, ia malah dijahili dan dibuat kesal terus olehnya. Dan sialnya lagi, Jihoon tidak bisa membenci si Hong itu. Soonyoung dan Jeonghan -sahabat Jihoon- sudah sering mengenalkan pria lain untuk membantu Jihoon move on dari Jisoo. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Jihoon sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona Jisoo.

Tapi jangan salah sangka, Jihoon tidak mencintai Jisoo. Walaupun argumen ini seringkali ditentang oleh kedua sahabatnya, tapi Jihoon bersikeras menyatakan bahwa ia hanya menyukai Jisoo.

.

Jihoon mencuci mukanya di wastafel. Memikirkan Jisoo memang terkadang membuatnya pusing. Tentu saja. Siapa manusia yang akan menyukai pengganggu hidupnya? Ya, ada. Namanya Lee Jihoon yang menyukai Hong Jisoo.

'CKLEK'

Suara engsel pintu toilet terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pemuda berperawakan standar -untuk laki-laki- dengan rambut hitamnya dan wajah yang tampan. Jihoon hampir tersedak saat mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya dihukum untuk ke enam puluh enam kalinya, pendek?" Jihoon meredam amarahnya. Jihoon berbalik untuk menghadap pemuda menyebalkan itu.

"Seperti biasa, Hong." Jisoo tersenyum licik dan melangkah maju mendekati pemuda imut itu. Biasanya, Jisoo akan berhenti di jarak tiga langkah di depan Jihoon. Tapi sekarang Jisoo terus melangkah dan membuat posisi mereka hanya terpisah beberapa meter. Jihoon tak bisa menutupinya, Jihoon gugup.

Jisoo terus melangkah mendekat ke arah Jihoon sampai Jihoon refleks mundur dan terpojok di dinding kamar mandi. Jisoo mengurung Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapan Jisoo yang tadinya mengintimidasi tiba-tiba berubah melembut sekaligus..iba?

"Jihoon." Darah Jihoon berdesir mendengar namanya dipanggil untuk pertama kalinya oleh Jisoo. Karena selama ini Jisoo hanya memanggilnya pendek atau panggilan menyakitkan lainnya. Pandangan mereka terkunci satu sama lain.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Pertanyaan Jisoo membuat dahi Jihoon mengerut.

"M-maksudmu?" Jihoon menutup mata saat tangan Jisoo terangkat seakan ingin memukul Jihoon. Tapi Jihoon tersentak. Jisoo mengelus rambutnya. Sentuhan itu berakhir dalam lima detik. Lalu Jihoon merasakan langkah kaki pergi keluar dari kamar mandi.

Tepat saat pintu kamar mandi tertutup, Jihoon merosot ke lantai. Badannya sudah lemas total. Padahal ia hanya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Jisoo. Bisa saja Jisoo hanya mempermainkannya seperti biasa. Tapi entah mengapa Jihoon merasakan hal berbeda.

Terutama melihat tatapan Jisoo padanya tadi.

 _'Bolehkah aku berharap?'_

.

Jisoo datang ke kelas dengan uring-uringan. Seokmin dan Mingyu yang melihatnya dibuat heran.

"Ada apa, Jisoo?" Tanya Seokmin sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Namun bukannya menjawab, Jisoo hanya melamun dan menatap menerawang. Mingyu berdecak.

"Apa kali ini tentang Lee Jihoon lagi?" Seokmin mendelik ke arah Mingyu namun akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Astaga, Hong. Apa susahnya sih tinggal bilang?!" Jisoo menatap tajam Seokmin.

"Masalahnya apa dia menyukaiku juga atau tidak? Kalau tidak bisa habis aku." Tanpa disangka Mingyu tertawa. Jisoo dan Seokmin menatap heran pemuda tinggi itu.

"Ya ampun, Hong. Kau takut ditolak?" Jisoo mendelik ke arah Mingyu.

"Mana ada orang yang akan menolakmu? Well, kecuali aku tentunya. Kau ideal type untuk seorang pacar, Hong." Seokmin menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

"Iya. Aku setuju. Nyatakan saja, Hong. Toh urusan diterima atau tidaknya itu urusan nanti." Jisoo mulai tersenyum. Sahabatnya ini memang terkadang -sering- menyebalkan, tapi saat ia membutuhkan seseorang, mereka selalu ada untuknya. Uh, cheesy.

"Tumben kalian bijak seperti ini. Tak heran Soonyoung dan Wonwoo jatuh cinta pada kalian." Mingyu dan Seokmin agak tersipu. Eits, jangan salah paham. Mereka tersipu karena perkataan Jisoo, oke. Bukan karena Jisoo.

"Diam, Hong."

.

Ya, sebenarnya Jisoo memang menyukai orang yang selalu ia ganggu setiap hari itu. Jisoo rela memikirkan hal-hal terjahil untuk menjahili pemuda berambut oranye itu. Alasan klise sebenarnya. Ia ingin pemuda pendek itu menganggapnya. Ya walaupun menganggapnya sebagai orang menyebalkan, tapi itu lebih dari cukup untuk Jisoo.

Dan kejadian di kamar mandi tadi, sebenarnya Jisoo ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda Lee itu. Tapi entah mengapa, Jisoo malah mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Iya. Jisoo belum siap untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Tapi sebenarnya alasan terbesarnya sampai sekarang tidak menyatakan perasaannya karena ia takut ditolak oleh pemuda itu. Ia takut kecewa. Hanya itu.

Tapi Jisoo tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia sudah bulat akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Jihoon. Dan dengan itu Jisoo tersenyum dan menaruh sesuatu di meja'nya'. Setelahnya Jisoo berbalik keluar kelas dan tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan ke rumahnya.

.

Jihoon datang ke kelasnya agak siang hari ini. Jihoon semalam menemani Lee Chan -adiknya- mengerjakan pelajaran Fisika sampai tengah malam. Untungnya Chan termasuk anak yang standar dan mudah mengerti. Tapi tetap saja Jihoon kesiangan dari jadwal biasanya.

Jihoon hendak mengeluarkan tissue nya, tapi ia mematung saat membaca tulisan di mejanya.

'I'm sorry, Jihoon. I love you.'

Beku. Jihoon beku sebeku es. Kata-katanya memang sangat ambigu. Jihoon sempat berpikir orang yang menulis kalimat itu di mejanya bukanlah Jisoo. Tapi orang gila mana lagi yang berani mencoret-coret mejanya seperti ini selain Jisoo? Soonyoung tak mungkin, apalagi Jeonghan.

Jihoon masih dalam mode mute nya. Jihoon berusaha mencari arti dari kata-kata itu tapi yang dapat Jihoon tangkap hanya satu.

Jisoo menyukainya..juga.

Walaupun Jihoon tidak mengerti apa arti dari kata 'I'm sorry, Jihoon' nya, tapi kata kedua sudah membuat matanya berair. Entah karena apa. Ditambah seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"I'm sorry, Jihoon. I love you." Kata itu pas terdengar di telinganya. Dan tetes air mata Jihoon pun jatuh tanpa di komando. Jisoo tersentak saat menemukan Jihoon menangis. Jisoo buru-buru membalikkan badan Jihoon dan memeluk Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku, Jihoon." Jihoon menggeleng di dekapan Jisoo dan melepas pelukan Jisoo. Jihoon menatap mata Jisoo. Mencari kebohongan di mata Jisoo. Nihil.

"K-kau-benar-ini,"

'CUP'

"Iya, Jihoon. Kau bisa lihat dan dengar sendiri, kan ucapanku?" Jisoo tersenyum tulus. Jihoon terharu. Ia menubruk Jisoo dan memeluk Jisoo lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyukaiku sedangkan kau setiap hari menjahiliku, hah?" Jisoo terkekeh dan mengelus rambut Jihoon.

"Alasan klise, Jihoon. Aku ingin kau menganggapku ada. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaanku. Dan aku tak menyangka kau menyukaiku juga." Jihoon melepas pelukan Jisoo dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Eii siapa juga yang menyukaimu? Aku kan belum bilang." Jisoo mencondongkan wajahnya.

"Lagipula kau akan menyatakan kata yang aku inginkan. Jadi biar saja." Jihoon memukul Jisoo dan mereka tertawa bersama.

.

OMAKE

"Aaa~ mereka imut sekali." Kata Soonyoung sambil memeluk Seokmin. Seokmin mengusak rambut Soonyoung.

"Iya, sayang. Tapi kita lebih imut dari mereka, ya kan?" Soonyoung mengetuk kepala Seokmin pelan sambil merona.

"Diam kau, kuda." Seokmin merengut tapi kemudian ia memeluk kekasihnya lagi sambil menonton 'tontonan gratis' di kelas sana.

"Uh. Aku mual melihat tingkah cheesy mereka." Mingyu terkekeh lalu menatap kekasihnya gemas.

"Memangnya kita tidak pernah chessy?" Wonwoo mendelik.

"Iya, kau yang cheesy. Kalau aku sih, maaf maaf saja." Mingyu menggoda kekasih tsundere nya ini.

"Yang waktu itu mengatakan 'Kau pahlawanku, Mingyu. Kalau tidak ada kau-'umph."

"Diam." Dan dengan itu Mingyu terdiam membisu.

"Akhirnya mereka bersatu juga. Aku sudah capek melihat mereka uring-uringan sendiri." Jeonghan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Seungcheol. Seungcheol hanya tertawa.

"Iya, gengsi mereka keterlaluan. Syukurlah, sayang." Jeonghan dan Seungcheol tersenyum bersama.

.

FIN

Yess another chapter is updated! Dan aku tahu hasilnya sangat mengecewakan ToT Maaf yaa reader-nim T.T Aku sengaja post JiZi dulu karena di review ada yang minta Woozi duluan. Walaupun ada juga sih yang minta JunHao, tapi plot untuk mereka belum ketemu TT. Dan di review ada yang ngusulin buat Woozi dikapelin sama Seungcheol, Soonyoung atau Mingyu. Sayangnya, aku adalah Seunghan, Soonseok, dan Meanie hardshipper :3 Dan Woozi tinggal punya Jisoo :3 Moment JiZi emang jarang, cuman mereka cute kok menurutku :3

Aku juga sempet –sering- kepikiran buat bikin ff diluar ff ini. Maksudnya bikin ff baru :v Tapi aku sering kepikiran buat sisa chapter ff ini dan sekarang tinggal JunHao yang belum. Nah, boleh ga aku nanti post ff baru? Pairnya..Cheolsoo :3 Anyone Cheolsoo shipper here? Kalau mau, nanti aku bisa usahain buat bikin ff nya ;) Yang mau usulin pair monggo :) Review again~~


	6. Chapter 6

CLICHE LOVE

Main Cast : Seventeen's Jun / Wen Junhui

Seventeen's The8 / Xu Minghao

.

Banyak orang yang bilang jika usia yang paling menyenangkan untuk memiliki kekasih adalah masa remaja atau awal masuk dewasa. Ya kira-kira sekitar belasan tahun, lah.

Dan argumen itu dibenarkan oleh teman-temannya seperti Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Mereka sudah berpacaran sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan Jun tidak berbohong jika dia sangat iri melihat teman-temannya sudah mempunyai kekasih. Bahkan mereka semua mempunyai periode hubungan yang cukup langgeng.

Lah dia sendiri belum pernah sama sekali berpacaran. Bukan dia tidak laku juga, sih. Sebenarnya lelaki China itu cukup populer dengan ketampanannya dan keahlian martial arts-nya di sekolah. Jun juga cukup sering mendapat surat pernyataan cinta dari adik kelasnya atau seangkatannya. Namun, Jun belum mendapatkan yang pas dengan hatinya. Teman-temannya juga sudah pernah mengenalkan dia dengan seseorang. Tetap saja, hatinya kosong.

Sebenarnya, Jun mempunyai tipe ideal untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namun sialnya, disaat dia benar-benar menyukai seseorang, orang itu malah orang yang dekat dengannya.

Si pemuda Xu, asal China juga. Dan paling parahnya,

Pemuda itu sahabatnya.

.

Teman-temannya sudah pasti belum tahu jika ia menyukai pemuda berwajah manis itu. Walaupun Mingyu, pernah curiga kepadanya. Mungkin bisa dibilang sampai sekarang.

"Hei, Jun, kapan kau akan menembak Minghao?" Lihat sendiri, kan?

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukainya, tiang." Jun juga punya gengsi, oke? Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau ketahuan dia menyukai Minghao?

Mingyu mendengus, "Heh, memangnya aku bodoh apa? Cepat sana tembak nanti diambil orang, loh." Jun mengangkat kepalanya dan melayangkan bukunya ke kepala Mingyu. Mingyu mengaduh.

"Aduh, hei, hyung! Kenapa kau memukulku?! Tinggal bilang saja kau menyukai Minghao apa susahnya, sih?" Jun menghiraukan ucapan Mingyu dan memilih membaca lagi novelnya.

"Berisik."

 _'Karena dia sahabatku, Mingyu Kim.'_

.

"Hei, Jun-ge! Ayo pulang!" Seorang pemuda berambut ikal mendekati Jun yang sedang membaca di perpustakaan. Jun yang menyadarinya mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sekilas, lalu bangkit membereskan bukunya.

"Ayo, Minghao. Sebentar, ya." Minghao hanya mengangguk imut lalu mereka keluar dari perpustakaan.

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Jun melirik ke arah Minghao lalu tersenyum manis. Minghao yang merasa dilirik langsung menatap Jun heran.

"Jun-ge? Hei, kau kenapa?" Jun hanya tersenyum penuh arti sedangkan Minghao masih bingung.

"Sebelum pulang, kita mampir dulu di toko bunga ibuku, ya?" Minghao tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Jun mengusak rambut Minghao sampai berantakan yang membuat Minghao merengut.

"Hei, kau merusak rambutku, hyung idiot!" Jun tertawa dan kembali berjalan dengan Minghao di sampingnya.

.

"Annyeong, eomoni." Seorang wanita berwajah Chinese mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hei, Junnie. Eh, ada Minghao juga?" Minghao dan Jun tersenyum bersamaan yang membuat ibu Junhui tersenyum gemas melihatnya.

"Aduh, kalian kompak sekali, ya. Coba kalian berpacaran. Pasti kalian romantis sekali." Jun memutar bola matanya malas. Ibunya memang selalu begitu. Walaupun jauh didalam hati Jun dia senang ibunya menyukai Minghao juga dan menginginkan dia dan Minghao berpacaran.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Minghao sedang menunduk menahan malu karena ibu sahabatnya itu. Jun yang melihat Minghao menundukkan kepalanya mengelus rambut Minghao dan berbisik, "Maafkan ibuku, ne?"

Minghao hanya mengangguk. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh Jun, Minghao menghela nafas pelan.

 _'Kapan kau peka, ge.'_

.

"Maaf aku hanya membuatkan kalian ini saja, tidak apa-apa kan?" Jun dan Minghao hanya tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa, eomoni. Ini enak, kok." Jawab polos Minghao. Ibu Junhui makin gemas melihat tingkah pemuda yang ia sayangi seperti anaknya sendiri itu.

"Ya sudah aku tinggal dulu, ya." Ibu Junhui melenggang ke counter toko. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil memerhatikan anak laki-lakinya dan sahabat anaknya itu.

"Andai saja mereka itu mempunyai hubungan ya, eomma." Tiba-tiba seorang perempuan mendekati ibunya. Ibu Jun mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, tapi biarkan saja, lah. Toh aku rasa mereka tidak lama lagi akan jadian." Zifen -kakak perempuan Jun- memutar bola matanya.

"Seobsesi itu kah eomma ingin Minghao menjadi menantumu, eomma."

"Sstt. Memangnya kau tidak mau Minghao jadi adik iparmu, huh?"

"Terserah, eomma." Setelah itu Zifen ikut memerhatikan dua orang di ujung sana yang sedang menikmati kue jahe dan teh.

.

"Ah. Sudah sore. Ayo pulang, Minghao." Minghao hanya ikut saja, lalu mereka pamitan dengan ibu Jun dan Zifen. Tentunya tidak lupa dengan godaan ibu Junhui yang lagi-lagi membuat Minghao merona.

Di tengah perjalanan pulangnya, Minghao menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat Jun juga menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Minghao.

"Ge. Aku ingin ke taman." Jun membolakan kedua matanya. Hell, ini masih musim dingin, oke?

"Apa? Kau gila?" Minghao memanyunkan bibirnya dan merajuk pada Jun.

"Ayolah ge~ Aku sedang ingin ke taman." Jun menatap ragu sedangkan Minghao masih dengan pose merajuknya. Tidak tahan melihat aksi Minghao, akhirnya Jun menghela nafas pasrah dan mengangguk. Minghao melompat riang dan menarik Jun ke taman dekat sungai Han.

Saat sampai disana, hanya beberapa orang yang sedang ada disana. Tentu saja. Orang-orang pasti lebih memilih berdiam di rumah dan menggulung mereka dengan baju tebalnya daripada datang ke taman dengan cuaca seperti ini.

Minghao langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman yang tidak terkena salju, lalu menyuruh Jun untuk duduk disampingnya.

Lama mereka berdiam diri tanpa berbicara, akhirnya Jun mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Minghao." Minghao menoleh ke arah Jun dan menjawab dengan gumaman.

Jun berdehem sebentar. "Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" Minghao terdiam cukup lama lalu akhirnya menjawab.

"Ya, aku pernah menyukai seseorang. Bahkan hingga saat ini." Hati Jun serasa remuk saat mendengar Minghao sedang menyukai seseorang. Tapi Jun berusaha menutupinya dengan senyumnya.

"Kau sendiri, ge?" Jun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Minghao. Namun sekali lagi Jun tutupi dengan pernyataan santainya.

"Ya, aku juga sedang menyukai seseorang." Tanpa diketahui Jun, ekspresi Minghao berubah seketika dari ceria menjadi mendung. Tidak seperti Jun, Minghao bukanlah orang yang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jika ia sedih, maka ia akan menunjukkan bahwa ia sedih.

"Ah, begitu. Kau sudah lama menyukainya, ge?" Jun tersenyum simpul.

"Empat tahun." Minghao hanya menggumam.

"Kau sendiri sudah berapa lama menyukainya?"

"Sama sepertimu, empat tahun." Setelah itu hanya suara angin yang mengisi pendengaran mereka berdua.

"Jun-ge/Minghao." Tanpa diduga mereka ingin berkata bersamaan. Mereka salah tingkah.

"Ah, kau duluan saja, ge." Jun mengambil nafas dalam lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berlutut di depan Minghao. Minghao yang melihatnya terkesiap.

"Eh, ge. Kau mau apa?"

"Minghao, aku mohon, kau dengarkan aku baik-baik." Jun menghela nafas lalu menatap tepat ke mata Minghao.

"Minghao, aku tahu aku bukan orang yang pantas menjadi kekasihmu tapi, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu, Minghao. Orang yang selama empat tahun ini mengisi hatiku adalah dirimu. Aku memang pengecut karena baru menyatakannya sekarang. Tapi kau tahu kita sudah bersahabat sangat lama, bukan? Aku takut bukannya aku mendapatkanmu, aku malah kehilangan sahabatku.

Maka dari itu, detik ini, aku menyatakan perasaanku terhadapmu. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerimaku, Minghao. Tapi aku mohon, setelah ini, kau jangan pergi dariku. Jika kau menolakku, kita masih bersahabat, ne? Baiklah Xu Minghao, wo ai ni."

Air mata Minghao jatuh begitu saja saat Jun mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Mereka masih bertatapan. Tapi lima detik kemudian Minghao menguasai dirinya dan menghambur memeluk Jun. Jun tersentak. Dia..diterima?

"Minghao, kau menolakku atau menerimaku?" Minghao melepas pelukannya dan mengetuk kepala Jun.

"Kau ini memang manusia tidak peka ya, ge." Jun semakin terkejut dengan pernyataan Minghao. Pernyataan Minghao terkesan ambigu -bagi Jun-.

Minghao yang melihat pemuda Shenzen itu masih dalam mode off nya memutar bola matanya. "Astaga, kau diterima, ge. Ya ampun."

Jun semakin membulatkan matanya dan setelah itu melepas pelukan Minghao seutuhnya dan dia mulai melompat-lompat tak jelas di taman dan membuat Minghao facepalm.

Jun masih dalam mode senangnya dan masih melompat-lompat setelah pernyataan Minghao sepuluh detik yang lalu. Minghao masih facepalm.

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti dalam satu detik kedepan, kau ku tolak." Jun refleks berhenti dan berlari lalu memeluk erat Minghao. Minghao cuma menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa senangnya kekasih barunya itu.

"Jadi orang yang selama empat tahun ini kau sukai itu aku?" Minghao terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Makanya kau keterlaluan ya, tidak peka sama sekali." Minghao merengut lagi dan membuat Jun tertawa.

"Hehe. Aku bukan tidak peka, sayang. Aku juga kan menyembunyikan perasaanku dari teman-teman. Makanya aku terkesan cuek dan tidak peka terhadapmu. Padahal aku sangat berharap kau menyukaiku juga." Giliran Minghao yang tertawa kali ini.

"Terserah. Well, kau percuma menyembunyikan perasaanmu dulu, toh semuanya sudah mengetahuinya." Jun terkejut.

"Apa? Mereka tahu dari siapa?"

"Orang yang tahu kau menyukaiku dan orang yang selalu menggodamu tentangku." Jun menggeram.

"Dasar Kim Mingyu mulut ember." Minghao tertawa kecil.

"Eh tunggu, kalau semuanya tahu berarti kau..?" Minghao mengangguk santai.

"Tentu saja aku tahu kau menyukaiku." Jun mendecih.

"Yah, pernyataanku tadi sia-sia, dong. Tidak mengejutkanmu."

"Siapa bilang? Aku memang tahu kau menyukaiku, tapi kalau terucap langsung dari mulutmu kan lebih jelas." Jun tersenyum dan Minghao menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu Jun.

"Kau mau membeku disini? Ayo pulang." Minghao menggeliat.

"Ah~ aku tidak mau. Aku masih ingin bermanja-manja padamu." Jun tersenyum manis dan akhirnya membiarkan Minghao di pundaknya.

"Wo ai ni, Minghao."

"Wo ai ni, Junhui."

.

Fin

 **MANSAE! \^o^/ Akhirnya chapter terakhir selesai! Butuh perjuangan nyari ilham/? buat bikin chapter terakhir ini TT Alhamdulilah udah selesai :) Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang selama ini ngikutin ff saya /deep bow/ Maaf jika chapter terakhir tidak memuaskan T.T Thanks a lot for your support guys!**

 **RnR?**


	7. Chapter 7

Hai guys!

Pertama-tama author pengen ngucapin makasih banyak untuk semua reviewer di fanfic aku sebelumnya. Terutama untuk fanfic ini, SCOS! Gara-gara fanfic ini, author jadi lebih semangat nulis fanfic ^^

Jadi..untuk bentuk terima kasih author, author pengen bikinin kalian sequel! Nah yang author minta saran dari kalian adalah pairing! Kalau ada yang berminat, sih. Kalau ga ada ya ga apa-apa TT Tapi Insya Allah author bakal tetep bikinin sequel nya. Nah, kalau ada saran dari pada reader-nim, author bisa publish sequel dari pairing yang paling banyak di vote!

Inget, pairing yang boleh di vote hanya pairing yang tersedia di fanfic ini, yaitu Seunghan, Meanie, Verkwan, Soonseok, Junhao, dan Hoonshua. Dan buat Lee Chan, sorry mungkin cuman jadi cameo aja TT Tadinya emang author udah siapin fanfic khusus Lee Chan, tapi ide nya keburu stuck TT Yang request chapter Lee Chan, sorry TT

.

Oh iya, author mau sekalian klarifikasi ya soal fanfic ku yang satu lagi. Ide 'Friendzone?' murni buatan aku. Di review ada yang nanya kan apa idenya orisinil apa bukan, tapi itu 100 persen orisinil otakku yang bekerja ^^

.

Lastly, terima kasih yang udah mau ngeluangin waktunya untuk membaca note ini :) Ditunggu usulannya, reader-nim! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Sequel Story

SWEET DINNER

Main Cast : Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo (Meanie)

.

Sudah hampir empat jam Mingyu di rumah Wonwoo. Mingyu masih tertidur di sambil memeluknya, sedangkan Wonwoo sudah bangun dari tidurnya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu karena suara perutnya.

Wonwoo lapar.

Wonwoo ingin makan sesuatu sekarang. Sejak Wonwoo pingsan, Wonwoo belum makan apapun. Wonwoo ingin turun untuk mencari makanan di kulkas. Tapi pelukan erat Mingyu menghalangi niatnya.

Bisa saja sih, Wonwoo membangunkan Mingyu untuk melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhnya tapi tenaga Mingyu bukan main. Lagipula Wonwoo tidak mau membangungkan pacarnya ini. Terlihat dari wajah Mingyu, dia sedang lelah saat ini.

'KRUYUK~'

Astaga, dasar menyebalkan. 'Ayolah, Mingyu~ Bangunlah.' Batin Wonwoo sambil menatap wajah Mingyu.

Seakan Mingyu dan Wonwoo sedang bertelepati, mata Mingyu mulai bergerak tanda empunya akan segera bangun. Wonwoo yang melihat mata Mingyu sudah mulai terbuka sempurna hampir memekik, 'Aakk~ Kau ini memang peka sekali, Gyu-ie~'

Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan itu mengernyit, "Hei, kau kenapa sayang?"

Wonwoo yang sadar dipanggil hanya menoleh dan tersenyum manis lalu menyingkirkan tangan Mingyu dari tubuhnya,

'CUP'

"Kau memang pacarku yang paling peka, Gyu-ie!" Lalu Wonwoo melangkah riang menuju dapur bawah. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih bengong karena dapat ciuman-bangun-tidur dari Wonwoo.

'Tidak biasanya Wonwoo agresif' Mingyu langsung menampar mukanya karena berpikir kotor tentang kekasihnya. Mingyu berjalan ke kamar mandi kamar Wonwoo untuk membersihkan mukanya.

.

Wonwoo mengacak-acak isi kulkas dan dia merengut kesal. "Ish, kenapa semua makanan habis?!"

Wonwoo sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan laparnya, please.

Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo tersentak. "Astaga, Gyu-ie. Kukira siapa."

Mingyu terkekeh, "Memang kau kira siapa? Hantu?" Wonwoo mengangguk jahil, "Iya, hantu genit dan suka gombal." Mingyu merengut dan Wonwoo hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Sedang mencari apa, sayang?" Tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo masih mengacak-acak kulkas, "Aku mencari makanan. Aku lapar." Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo teringat sesuatu. Mingyu kan bisa memasak, berarti-

"Kim Mingyuu~~" rajuk Wonwoo sambil mengusakkan kepalanya di dada Mingyu. Mingyu yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya mengernyit, 'Pasti ada maunya'

"Iya sayang~?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan puppy eyes nya. "Buatkan aku makanan, ne~?"

'Syukurlah bukan hal yang ekstrim' Mingyu menghela nafas dan sedikit terkekeh. Ternyata kekasihnya hanya lapar.

"Oh~ Kekasihku ini lapar, ne?" Wonwoo mengangguk lucu. Mingyu mengusak rambut Wonwoo dan mulai mendekati kulkas Wonwoo untuk mencari bahan makanan.

Hanya ada sekotak kimchi dan satu cup ramyeon.

Mingyu menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. "Sepertinya kita harus belanja dulu, Woo. Persediaan makanmu ha-" Belum selesai Mingyu bicara, Wonwoo sudah pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali ke depan Mingyu dengan jaketnya dan jaket milik Mingyu.

"Ayo! Diluar masih cukup dingin, jadi masih harus pakai jaket." Wonwoo buru-buru memakai jaketnya dan langsung melenggang ke pintu meninggalkan Mingyu yang terbengong lagi.

'Serius, Wonwoo kemasukan apa sampai semanja ini?' Mingyu buru-buru memakai jaketnya setelah mendengar teriakan Wonwoo di pintu sana dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

.

"Kau mau makan apa, Wonie?" Wonwoo melihat-lihat bahan makanan di supermarket. Wonwoo memandang daging-daging itu tidak selera.

"Sepertinya aku ingin makan makanan ringan saja, Gyu." Mingyu mengangguk mengerti dan mengajak Wonwoo ke stand makanan ringan.

"Seperti ini?" Wonwoo menatap lama makanan-makanan itu dan setelahnya ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, Gyu. Kurasa semacam yogurt atau ice cream." Mingyu mengangguk lagi dan mengajak Wonwoo kembali ke stand makanan beku. Wonwoo berbinar menatap jajaran yogurt.

"Ambil saja sesukamu, Wonie. Aku yang bayar." Wonwoo semakin berbinar mendengar pernyataan Mingyu. "Benarkah?! Aaa~ Kau ini memang pacar terbaikku~" Wonwoo mencubit gemas kedua pipi Mingyu dan membuat Mingyu kesakitan.

"Aakkh~ Wonie sakit!" Wonwoo melepaskan pipi Mingyu dan tersenyum lebar, dan membuat Mingyu mencubit sekilas pipi Wonwoo.

Setelah mengambil beberapa bahan makanan dan cemilan, mereka melenggang ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Wonwoo langsung menyambar satu cup yogurt dan membawanya duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Mingyu yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menaruh belanjaannya di dapur Wonwoo.

Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo dan duduk disamping pemuda kurus itu. Mingyu baru ingat, Wonwoo belum makan sejak Wonwoo pingsan. Dan, well, dia juga lapar sebenarnya. Tapi Wonwoo itu sudah kurus, Wonwooo harus banyak makan.

"Wonie, kau tidak lapar?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dan mengangkat cup yogurtnya.

"Ini aku sedang makan." Mingyu menggeleng.

"Tidak, maksudku, kau tidak mau makan makanan berat?" Wonwoo bingung sebentar, namun akhirnya Wonwoo tersenyum tulus ke arah Mingyu.

"Kau juga lapar ya?" Mingyu mengangguk kekanakan dan membuat Wonwoo tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah, ayo kita buat makanan!" Wonwoo hendak berdiri tapi duduk lagi karena tarikan tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo intens dan lembut, "Tapi kau janji harus makan juga, ya?" Wonwoo menahan nafasnya dan menatap Mingyu gugup.

"Tapi, Gyu, aku kan sudah makan ini?" Mingyu menggeleng, "Tidak, kau harus tetap makan. Kau kapan gemuknya jika makan ini saja, sayangku?" Wonwoo merona dan akhirnya mengalah untuk mengangguk.

Mingyu tersenyum cerah dan menarik tangan Wonwoo ke dapur.

.

"Mau masak apa, Gyu-ie?" Mingyu melihat-lihat belanjaannya, "Ah, sepertinya masak bulgogi saja." Wonwoo mengangguk saja karena bagaimanapun Wonwoo juga tidak akan bisa membantu memasak. Jika Wonwoo memegang kompor saja, mungkin dapur milik ibunya akan hangus terbakar.

"Wonie, bantu aku memasak, ne?" Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. "Gyu, kau tidak lupa kan kalau aku ini bodoh dalam hal memasak?"

Mingyu tertawa, "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, Won. Lagipula kau tidak akan berurusan dengan api, kok." Wonwoo mengangguk saja.

Mereka mulai memasak bulgogi. Mingyu menyibukkan diri dengan membersihkan daging dan Wonwoo menyiapkan bumbu untuk bulgogi.

Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu untuk mencicipi bumbunya, "Bagaimana? Sudah pas?" Mingyu berpikir sejenak, "Coba kau tambahkan gula, Woo."

Wonwoo mengambil toples gula dan mengambil sesendok gula, "Segini?" Mingyu mendekati dan mengambil kedua tangan Wonwoo dengan posisi seperti Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang, "Kebanyakan, Wonie. Segini yang benar."

Wonwoo sudah mengumpat dalam hati karena perlakuan Mingyu. Walaupun Mingyu memang tidak memeluknya, tapi tetap saja Wonwoo nervous. Mingyu tertawa setan di dalam hati karena dia memang modus ingin memeluk Wonwoo.

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam memasak, mereka selesai memasak daging khas Korea itu. Mereka berjalan ke meja makan sambil membawa panci berisi bulgogi.

Wonwoo hendak menarik kursi untuknya duduk tapi tertahan oleh tangan Mingyu yang menarik kursinya duluan, "Silahkan duduk princess Kim." Wonwoo memukul Mingyu karena tingkah cheesy Mingyu.

"Aku pria, tuan Kim. Dan margaku Jeon, bukan Kim." Mingyu tertawa, "Kan sebentar lagi juga margamu jadi Kim." Wonwoo memukul Mingyu lagi, "Diam, ayo makan!"

Mingyu menarik kursi di sebelah kursi Wonwoo untuk dia tempati, dan setelahnya mereka makan bersama. Mingyu sesekali melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang makan dengan santainya. Tiba-tiba Mingyu meletakkan sumpitnya dan melipat tangannya di meja sambil menatap wajah pemuda asal Changwon itu.

Wonwoo yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah kekasih jangkungnya itu. "Kenapa kau memperhatikanku? Kok makannya berhenti?"

Mingyu tertawa, "Melihatmu juga sudah membuatku kenyang, kok."

"Keparat kau," umpat Wonwoo dengan pipi merona. Dengan tiba-tiba Mingyu memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas, "Hush, pemuda semanis dirimu tidak boleh berkata kasar,"

Wonwoo mendelik, "Suka-sukaku, dong." Mingyu cemberut tapi kemudian dia mengusak rambut Wonwoo.

.

"Mingyu, aku masih lapar." Mingyu membulatkan matanya,

"Serius, Wonwoo. Kau baru menghabiskan tiga perempat bulgogi! Malah kau menghabiskan punyaku." Wonwoo mendelik sambil cemberut,

"Tapi aku lapar Mingyu~" Ampun, Wonwoo kalau sedang lapar manjanya keterlaluan. Padahal tadi Wonwoo bilang dia hanya ingin makan-minum tepatnya yogurt saja. Taunya.

Mingyu menghela nafas, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko didiami Wonwoo. "Baiklah, kau mau makan apalagi, sayang?"

Wonwoo tak kunjung memberikan jawaban, melainkan hanya menunduk. Mingyu yang melihat Wonwoo diam saja meraih dagu pemuda emo itu.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja?" Wonwoo meraih tengkuk Mingyu dan mencium bibir si pemuda Kim. Wonwoo melepaskan ciumannya di detik kelima dan menatap Mingyu yang menatapnya terkejut.

Wonwoo terkekeh kecil lalu membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Mingyu, "If you know what I mean, Kim Mingyu."

Seakan tersengat listrik, Mingyu kembali sadar dan menatap Wonwoo jahil, "Aw, tampaknya ada yang sedang merindukanku?" Wonwoo meletakkan jarinya di bibir Mingyu dan berkata, "Go ahead, Gyu-ie."

Dan kata-kata itu cukup untuk membuat Mingyu mengangkat Wonwoo di punggungnya menuju kamar si Jeon. Ya, berdoa saja semoga ibu Wonwoo pulang larut dari hangout bersama teman-teman ibunya.

.

OMAKE

"Jungah-ya, kau belum pulang? Sudah larut, loh." Jungah-ibu Wonwoo hanya tersenyum penuh arti menanggapi perkataan teman selama SMA-nya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Wonwoo sudah selamat ditangan Mingyu." Raina-ibu Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil,

"Ah, seandainya saja Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah lulus kuliah, sudah ku nikahkan mereka." Jungah tertawa menanggapi calon besannya,

"Hush, tunggu saja, Raina-ya. Aku juga sudah gregetan melihat mereka berdua," Kedua wanita cantik itu tertawa bersama.

Selamat, Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Pelaminan kalian sudah di depan mata.

.

FIN

Aaa, ga jelas banget astagaㅠㅠ Maaf kalo mengecewakan sequel nyaa, mana ga nyambung lagi:( Jujur, ideku sekarang lagi ngambang, maksudnya, ga selalu datang di tiap aku bikin ff. Ga stuck juga sih (untungnya), cuman yaa gitu deh.

Btw, ga papa kan kalo ini ga diapdet cepet? TO menungguku, eomma:" Inipun alhamdulilah bisa selesai, makanya endingnya geje banget:" Maaf reader sekalian:"

Next update tergantung isi otak aja, pengennya sih Seoksoon, tapi ya, let's see:)

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Soonyoung duduk di depan meja rias dengan wajah yang gugup sekali. Bibi Lee-perias Soonyoung sampai berkali-kali menghela nafas. Bukan, bukan menghela nafas lelah, wanita itu malah gemas sekali melihat tetangganya ini.

"Soonyoung-ah. Kenapa kau gugup sekali? Makeup nya jadi tidak selesai-selesai, loh." Soonyoung hanya tersenyum canggung sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Maafkan aku, bibi. Aku juga tidak tahu bisa segugup ini." Wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu hanya tersenyum maklum. Dia mengerti perasaan Soonyoung saat ini, karena dulu dia juga mengalami hal yang sama saat dia menikah dengan suaminya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Soonyoung terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pria berumur mendekati putra satu-satunya. Pria itu tersenyum penuh arti sambil mengelus kepala Soonyoung dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ayah Kwon memberi isyarat kepada bibi Lee untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Bibi Lee yang mengerti langsung keluar.

Ayah Kwon menatap putra kesayangannya, "Ada apa Soonyoung? Kudengar kau gugup?" Soonyoung memasang wajah merajuk sambil menatap ayahnya.

"Iya ayah, apa ayah gugup juga saat akan menikah dengan ibu?" Ayah Kwon tersenyum bijaksana dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja, sayang. Siapa yang tidak akan gugup jika kau akan menjadi pasangan sehidup semati dari orang yang kau cintai?"

Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti. Ayah Kwon menepuk pundak anaknya, "Ingat, Soonyoung-ah. Kau jangan gugup lagi, ne? Memang gugup itu hal biasa, tapi jika kau gugup terus, kapan kau akan sah bersama Seokmin?" Soonyoung merona mendengar perkataan ayahnya,

"Lagipula kau tidak sabar kan menghabiskan malam bersama Seokmin?" Soonyoung makin merah dan mulai memukuli tubuh ayahnya, "Ayah, hentikan!" Sedangkan ayahnya hanya tertawa keras, tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka kembali. Kali ini menampakkan seorang wanita cantik.

"Soonyoungie, ayo. Acara akan segera dimulai." Soonyoung menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Setelahnya dia tersenyum dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju acara.

.

Seokmin mondar-mandir di kamarnya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Tubuhnya sudah terbalut tuxedo broken white dan wajahnya juga sudah terpoles make up sempurna.

Lalu apa yang membuat Seokmin sampai mondar-mandir seperti ini?

Jawabannya adalah acara yang akan dimulai setengah jam lagi.

Seokmin duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mencoba menetralkan nafasnya. Ia beranjak menuju cermin dan melihat refleksi dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Seokmin tersenyum tulus. Hari ini, setengah jam lagi, dia akan menjadi suami dari seorang pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, Kwon Soonyoung. Kalau boleh berbangga diri, Seokmin sangat bangga ia bisa memiliki pemuda sespesial Soonyoung. Ya kalian tahu sendiri bahwa Seokmin bukan pemuda kalangan atas. Beruntungnya, Soonyoung adalah bukan tipe pemuda pemilih. Begitupun keluarga Soonyoung.

Setelah pernyataan lamaran Seokmin pada Soonyoung, Soonyoung dan Seokmin buru-buru pulang ke Namyangju-kampung halaman Soonyoung untuk meminta restu orangtua Soonyoung. Walaupun orangtua Soonyoung memang mengetahui hubungan anaknya dan Seokmin, Soonyoung dan Seokmin tetap merasa harus mendapat kata restu dari orangtua Soonyoung. Dan tanpa basa-basi, orangtua Soonyoung langsung mengatakan kata 'ya' dan sudah pasti itu membuat mereka berdua senang sekali.

Ibu Seokmin juga sangat bahagia saat mendengar berita ini. Ia juga sangat menyukai kekasih anaknya itu. Dan dengan tegas juga ibu Seokmin mengatakan 'ya'. Dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Pernikahan dilakukan di gereja dekat rumah Soonyoung. Ibu dan adiknya juga sedang siap-siap saat ini.

Tak terasa dua puluh menit ia habiskan dengan merenung, suara ketukan pintu dari ibunya untuk menyuruhnya keluar membuat Seokmin melangkah dengan langkah pasti. Sebelum memutar knop, Seokmin tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah imut Soonyoung.

 _'Aku siap, Lee Soonyoung.'_

 _._

Seokmin sudah berdiri di sebelah pastor menunggu sang pasangan masuk ke altar. Semua teman-temannya maupun teman-teman Soonyoung hadir. Ada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan duduk bersebelahan, Vernon dan Seungkwan dengan tangan saling bertautan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang tersenyum bersama, Jihoon dan Jisoo yang mengenakan warna baju senada, lalu ada Jun dan Minghao juga.

Ibu Seokmin dan Lee Chan duduk di barisan paling depan sebaris dengan ibu dan keluarga Soonyoung yang lainnya. Air muka mereka sangat cerah.

Suara pintu altar terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang pria. Seokmin hampir saja meneteskan air matanya saat melihat malaikat penjaga hatinya itu.

Soonyoung sangat indah dengan balutan tuxedo yang senada dengannya, wajah imutnya juga terpoles make up yang membuatnya makin cantik dan tatanan rambutnya dibuat berponi, berbeda dengannya yang disisir ke belakang.

Soonyoung dan ayahnya perlahan mendekati Seokmin. Pandangan Soonyoung dan Seokmin terkunci satu sama lain dengan mata yang basah oleh air mata kebahagiaan. Mereka berusaha menahan agar air itu tidak jatuh saat ini.

Soonyoung dan ayahnya sudah di depan Seokmin, "Lee Seokmin, ku percayakan anakku satu-satunya denganmu. Jaga dia baik-baik, Seokmin-ah."

Seokmin tersenyum tulus dan mengambil tangan halus Soonyoung, "Tentu saja, abeoji. Aku janji aku akan menjaganya." Soonyoung hampir meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Tidak, bukan saatnya dia meneteskannya.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin sudah berdiri berhadapan dan menatap dalam satu sama lain, "Baiklah, saudara Lee Seokmin, bersediakah anda mencintai Kwon Soonyoung sehidup semati, di saat suka dan duka?"

Seokmin mengangguk pasti sambil tetap menatap Soonyoung, "Ya, aku bersedia."

"Dan saudara Kwon Soonyoung, bersediakah anda mencintai Lee Seokmin sehidup semati, di saat suka dan duka?"

Seperti halnya Seokmin, Soonyoung juga mengangguk pasti, "Ya, aku bersedia."

"Baiklah, kalian dipersilakan untuk mencium pasangan kalian." Seokmin perlahan menarik pinggang Soonyoung dan Soonyoung memegang kerah tuxedo Seokmin.

Seokmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Soonyoung yang masih menatapnya, tak lama bibir mereka sudah bertaut menyalurkan rasa kebahagiaan mereka. Dan air mata itu akhirnya menetes.

Seokmin melepas ciumannya dengan mengelus bibir Soonyoung pelan, lalu mereka sama-sama tersenyum manis.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam dua dinihari. Soonyoung dan Seokmin belum tidur sejak acara berakhir empat jam yang lalu.

Bukan, mereka bukan _melakukan_ nya.

Belum sampai ke inti tepatnya. Hanya saling berciuman dan setelahnya mereka saling bercerita tentang apapun dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat kita tidak dibolehkan untuk berkomunikasi?" Soonyoung mengingat sebentar lalu menatap lagi wajah Seokmin.

"Aku bosaaan sekali. Apalagi aku stress memikirkan pernikahan kita." Seokmin melihat Soonyoung yang tidur di lengannya. "Stress? Stress bagaimana? Mengacak-acak kamarmu begitu?"

Soonyoung tertawa, "Ya tidak sampai begitu juga, Seokie. Kau ini." Seokmin tertawa bersama Soonyoung. "Iya, iya. Aku mengerti, kok."

Seokmin menguap seenaknya membuat Soonyoung menutup mulut Seokmin, "Kalau menguap itu tutup mulutmu, sayang." Seokmin terkekeh,

"Hehe, refleks sayang." Soonyoung memutar bola matanya. "Kau mengantuk ya, Seokie?"

Seokmin hanya diam saja. Soonyoung mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan wajah damai Seokmin.

Soonyoung tersenyum, suaminya ini sepertinya sangat lelah. Tapi bukan Soonyoung namanya jika ia tidak jahil. Soonyoung memainkan hidung mancung Seokmin dan membuat Seokmin terlonjak,

"Huwaa! Ah, kaget aku. Ada apa, Youngie?" Soonyoung hanya tersenyum lebar sampai menampakkan eyesmile nya. "Aku cuman menjahilimu, wlee~"

Seokmin cemberut tapi dia terbawa tertawa juga mendengar tawa Soonyoung. Dia memilih tidur lagi saja. Soonyoung belum menyerah, dia hendak memainkan hidung Seokmin kembali.

Tapi sebelum Soonyoung menyentuh hidung Seokmin, Seokmin membuka matanya duluan, "Kau gagal menjahiliku, wlee~"

Soonyoung giliran cemberut tapi kemudian ia tertawa juga. "Dasar boomerang."

Seokmin terkekeh dan menarik Soonyoung ke pelukannya. Soonyoung memeluk erat Seokmin sambil tersenyum.

Serius, sudah berapa kali Seokmin dan Soonyoung tersenyum hari ini.

"Soonie." Soonyoung merespon dengan gumaman, "Aku masih belum menyangka aku bisa menikahimu."

Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus wajah Seokmin, "Kau kira aku tidak? Aku juga masih merasa bahwa ini mimpi." Seokmin tersenyum dan mengambil kedua tangan Soonyoung dan menciuminya.

"Kau..tidak menyesal mencintaiku, kan?" Soonyoung agak terkejut dengan perkataan Seokmin namun dia tersenyum tulus,

"Lee Seokmin, bukankah aku pernah berkata bahwa aku mencintai dirimu apa adanya? Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Tuhan untuk selalu bersamamu saat suka dan duka. Mana mungkin aku menyesal, sayang."

Seokmin menciumi tangan Soonyoung lagi, "Terima kasih, sayang. Aku bersyukur aku bisa bertemu denganmu dan memilikimu." Soonyoung hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Seokmin lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku, Seokmin. Kita sama-sama beruntung, aku juga beruntung mendapatkan pemuda setampan dirimu." Seokmin tertawa kecil, lalu menarik tubuh pemuda blonde itu lebih dekat dengannya.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin menatap satu sama lain dan menempelkan bibir mereka sebelum mereka pergi ke alam tidur.

"Jaljayo, Lee Soonyoung, mimpikan aku, ya?"

"Jaljayo, Lee Seokmin, iya, iya, berisik"

.

FIN

And this is Soonseok sequel~ Astaga banyak juga yang minta sequel Soonseok:) Apalagi Ms. eunkim3 This is for you, walaupun aku ga kenal sih siapa asli kamu, tapi kamu reviewer terfavorite /ini kenapa jadi curhat(?)

Dan dari pertama mikirin sequel juga untuk bagian Soonseok bakal aku ceritain pernikahannya~ Maaf yaa kalo hasilnya mengecewakanㅠㅠ

Aku seneng banget banyak yang respon buat ff ini Next couple belum bisa aku tentuin, lagi nunggu feel nya dateng :3 Aku lagi mabok Cheolsoo btw :3

Di review banyak yang nanya part Meanie yang kemaren akhirnya kok ga diceritain? Fyi guys, walaupun aku seneng baca rated, aku masih belum berani bikin rated, sumpah ga berani sama sekali. So, maaf kalo yang mengharapkan ff aku ada rated nya, ga ada.

RnR guys? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Cuaca di Korea masih sangat dingin. Walaupun suhunya tidak se-ekstrim saat musim dingin, tetap saja dengan hawa seperti ini saat-saat yang tepat untuk bergelung dengan selimut.

Junhui dan Minghao juga tentunya tidak ketinggalan. Mereka sedang menggulung tubuh mereka dengan selimut hangat milik Minghao. Setelah pernyataan cinta Jun kemarin sore, Minghao merengek pada Jun untuk menemaninya di flat kecil miliknya.

Tentu saja dengan senang hati Jun menerimanya. Ngomong-ngomong, saat Jun memberitahu ibu dan kakaknya tentang resminya hubungannya dan Minghao, mereka berdua benar-benar heboh menanggapinya. Mereka sampai teriak-teriak mengucapkan selamat kepada Jun dan Minghao. Kadang Jun heran kenapa dia mempunyai ibu se-absurd itu.

"Ge, ini coklat panasnya." Junhui tersenyum sambil menerima coklat panas dari tangan Minghao.

Setelahnya Minghao mendudukkan diri di samping Junhui. "Mau menonton film?" kata Junhui sambil menyeruput coklat panasnya.

Minghao menoleh ke arah Junhui. "Film apa?" Junhui menyeringai.

"Film biru." Minghao membelalakkan matanya dan refleks memukul tubuh Junhui.

"Nappeun!" Minghao terus-terusan memukul tubuh Junhui dan Junhui mengaduh kesakitan sambil tertawa keras.

"Eyy iya Minghao maafkan aku! Aduh! Minghao!" Akhirnya Minghao menghentikan pukulannya dan menatap Junhui sinis.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau mesum." Jun hanya nyengir dan merangkul bahu Minghao.

"Aku bercanda Hao-ie. Kau ini polos sekali." Minghao mendengus. "Terserah."

Junhui terkekeh dan bangkit menuju rak kaset film di bawah TV. Tiba-tiba Junhui mengumpat, "Astaga." Minghao mengernyit.

"Ada apa, ge?" Junhui membalikkan badannya menghadap Minghao sambil mengangkat sejumlah kaset bercover karakter Mickey Mouse.

"Serius, Minghao. Kau ini sudah delapan belas tahun tapi masih suka kartun?" Minghao giliran nyengir.

"Hehe. Habisnya aku suka sekali pada kartun. Fyi, aku ini maniak kartun." Junhui memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iya, aku juga tahu-sangat tahu malah jika kau ini adalah maniak kartun. Tapi ya, tidak menyangka saja." Junhui mengacak-acak koleksi kaset Minghao dan akhirnya menemukan kaset yang agak 'wajar'.

"Ya sudah, kita nonton ini saja." Junhui kembali ke sofa setelah memasukkan kaset 'Home Alone' ke DVD. Ya ampun. Selera Minghao benar-benar.

Minghao langsung merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jun. Jun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Minghao yang ada di bahunya.

Satu jam berlalu. Sesekali mereka tertawa pada para penjahat yang dijahili oleh Kevin-pemeran utama film itu. Jun masih fokus menonton film sampai dirasa bahunya semakin berat.

Jun menoleh ke arah kanannya dan mendapati Minghao dengan mata yang sudah terpejam. Astaga, kalau saja ini dunia komik, mungkin emotikon-emotikon ala fangirl sedang bertebaran di tubuh Jun.

Demi tongkat martial arts-nya, Minghao sangat menggemaskan! Kedua mata indahnya terpejam, mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan hidungnya merah efek cuaca dingin.

Jun bersyukur tadi dia tidak jadi menonton film biru. Kalau tidak, Jun sudah-

Aish, Jun butuh air suci sekarang. Dia harus disemprot gara-gara pikiran kotornya itu.

.

Minghao menggeliat pelan, lalu pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi.

Ah, masih pagi ternyata.

Eh, iya. Tadi malam perasaan dia tidur di sofa, kenapa-

"Sudah bangun, cantik?" Oh, ini jawabannya.

Jun mendekat ke kasur Minghao sambil membawa nampan berisi roti selai dan segelas susu vanilla kesukaan Minghao. "Kok kau disini, ge?" Tanya Minghao sambil mangambil rotinya.

Jun terkekeh, "Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian kemarin." Minghao mendengus jahil. "Bilang saja jika kau mau bersamaku disini." Jun hanya tertawa dan menyambar roti selainya.

"Oh iya, ge. Kau kan tidak pulang ke rumah, eomoni tidak mencarimu?" Jun menelan rotinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Minghao.

"Ibu sudah tahu aku disini. Malah ibu yang menyuruhku menemanimu. Ya aku mana bisa menolak untuk menjaga malaikatku ini." Minghao memanas sedikit namun dia sembunyikan dengan wajah-gagal datarnya.

"Salah apa aku punya pacar yang hobi gombal sepertimu, ge." Jun terkekeh pelan, "Eii, tapi kau mencintaiku, kan?" Minghao memukul lengan Jun dengan pipi yang merona.

"Diam." Minghao memakan rotinya kembali dengan tenang.

"Minghao, kapan kau akan kembali ke ekskul dance? Kelas sepi tidak ada dirimu." Minghao tiba-tiba murung mendengar pertanyaan pemuda Shenzhen itu. Dia teringat kembali insiden cidera kakinya pada saat dia masih ada di ekskul dance.

"Entahlah, ge. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali kembali, tapi aku masih takut bertemu dengan Hoshi hyung." Jun tersenyum tulus,

"Hei, kenapa harus takut? Hoshi tidak marah padamu. Tidak sama sekali malah. Ngomong-ngomong kakimu sudah sembuh, kan?"

Minghao menunduk sambil mengelus kakinya, "Kakiku sih tidak apa-apa, ge. Tapi entahlah ge, mentalku masih belum siap."

Jun mengangguk mengerti dan mengelus rambut halus Minghao, "Ya sudah, aku mengerti, kok." Minghao tersenyum kecil dan memakan rotinya lagi.

"Oh iya, Minghao. Hari ini keluar, yuk." Minghao melirik, "Keluar kemana?"

Junhui berpikir sebentar, "Bagaimana jika taman dekat balai kota?" Minghao mengangguk saja dan Jun tersenyum.

.

"Ge, sepertinya ada hal menarik disana. Ayo kesana!" Jun mengangguk dan tangannya ditarik oleh Minghao ke kerumunan orang.

Setelah menyusup ke beberapa orang akhirnya mereka menempati posisi paling depan. Ah, ternyata sebuah pertunjukkan bakat, "Ada lagi relawan untuk kedepan?"

Junhui tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangannya, "Aku!"

Minghao menatap heran kekasihnya dan kekasihnya menatapnya, "Kau mau apa-hei!" Belum selesai Minghao menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Jun terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya menuju bagian tengah kerumunan tersebut.

"Ah, kau akan menampilkan apa, nak?" Jun melirik Minghao yang memelototinya sekilas lalu meraih microphone, "Aku ingin battle dance dengan pacarku ini."

Sumpah, Jun frontal sekali astaga.

Sontak tepuk tangan riuh pun menggema di sekitar mereka berdua. Paman pemilik pertunjukkan mengutak-atik radio nya dan setelahnya lagu khas hiphop terdengar.

Minghao masih bingung dan menatap heran Jun yang mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Jun cukup lama meliukkan badannya kemudian mengakhirinya dengan jari telunjuk yang bergerak seolah menantang Minghao untuk beradu dance.

Ya, hitung-hitung pemanasan sebelum dia kembali ke ekskul dance.

Minghao mulai meliukkan badannya dan mendapat tepukan riuh dari penonton. Setelah sekitar dua puluh menit mereka saling beradu dance, mereka akhirnya mengakhirinya dengan Jun yang tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Minghao ke pelukannya.

Jangan tanya Minghao, wajahnya sudah panas sekali. Susah memang punya pacar sefrontal Wen Junhui.

"Wow! Tarianmu keren sekali, nak! Sebagai hadiah, aku berikan kalian ini! Walaupun bukan hadiah besar, tapi aku harap kalian menyukainya." Paman itu menyodorkan dua es krim dan mereka berdua menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih, paman." Balas mereka berdua kompak serta ceria.

"Wah, kalian memang pasangan yang cocok, ne?" Tiba-tiba seluruh penonton menyorakinya seperti, "Iya, mereka sangat cocok!" "Wah, aku iri dengan mereka."

Sementara Jun dan Minghao hanya tersenyum malu saja sambil menautkan tangan mereka.

.

"Tadi itu seru sekali, ne?" Minghao mengangguk, "Iya! Aku tidak menyangka bisa dapat respon seheboh itu."

Jun tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Minghao. Mereka sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan kepala Minghao yang bersandar di bahu Jun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi percaya diri untuk menari lagi, ge."

"Benarkah? Jadi kau mau kembali ke ekskul dance?" Minghao mengangguk pasti, "Iya, mungkin besok aku akan kembali."

Jun tersenyum lagi dan menepuk kedua bahu Minghao, "Kau berubah pikiran cepat sekali, ne? Padahal tadi pagi kau bilang kau masih takut untuk kembali ke ekskul, tapi sekarang?"

Minghao mengangkat bahunya, "Well, ini juga karenamu, ge. Kalau tadi kau tidak mengajakku untuk battle dance, mungkin aku tidak akan berani selamanya."

Pemuda Shenzhen meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir pemuda Anshan, "Sstt. Hey, itu bukan karenaku. Kau menjadi berani lagi karena tekadmu sendiri, Minghao."

Minghao langsung memeluk Junhui dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "Terima kasih, ge. Kau paling mengerti diriku."

Jun terkekeh, "Jelaslah, warna celana dalammu saja aku tahu. Masa hal sekecil ini saja aku tak mengerti?"

Minghao refleks melepas pelukannya dan memasang poker face andalannya, "Ge, kenapa sih? Sekalinya kau bijak, kau langsung menghancurkannya dengan pikiran jorokmu. Heran deh."

Jun tertawa keras, "Itu memang kenyataan, kok. Aku mengerti seluk beluk tentang dirimu. Makanya, jika kau sedang gelisah atau sedih, kau jangan sungkan-ah maksudku kau harus menceritakannya padaku. Jangan ada rahasia diantara kita, oke?"

Minghao mendecih, "Orangtuaku dan diriku saja ada rahasia, kenapa kita harus tidak ada?"

Jun menggeleng, "Pokonya, aku ingin kita selalu terbuka satu sama lain, oke? Termasuk terbuka diatas-"

"Mulai lagi, deh." Jun meringis dan memeluk tubuh Minghao.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minghao."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, tuh." Jun langsung melepas pelukannya dan memegang bahu Minghao.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Minghao mengangguk, "Iya, aku tidak mencintaimu,"

CUP

"Tapi aku saaaangat mencintaimu."

"Kau membuatku jantungan saja."

"Kau nya saja yang bodoh, ge."

"Sstt, sudah ah. Ayo pulang." Junhui mengulurkan tangannya,

Dan disambut oleh Minghao, "Ayo!"

.

FIN

 **Astagaa absurdnyaa TaT Maaf ya hasilnya –selalu- mengecewakan TT Ff Junhao selalu simple simple ya, ga bisa bikin suasana ruwet kaya kapel lain.**

 **Alhamdulilah sih ini akhirnya bisa di post, sebelum minggu-minggu depan ruwet sama ujian sana-sini -_- Duh mana Seventeen mau comeback lagi T.T**

 **Kalian kemaren liat V App ga? Mereka dengerin preview musiknya gitu, kan? Duh, kayanya bakal konsep bad boys gitu yaa :v Moga-moga Seventeen comebacknya minggu kedua atau minggu keempat deh :3 Duh ga sabar mamaa**

 **Tiada hentinya(?) aku ucapin makasih buat semua reader ff aku :) Apalagi kemaren ff Cheolsoo dapet respon yang tak terduga :D Jadi semangat bikin ff terus :)**

 **Review? :)**

 **p.s. Seventeen April Comeback, hwaiting!**


	11. Chapter 11

Seungkwan berguling-guling di kasurnya. Dia sudah terbaring disini selama tiga hari dan ia belum bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Iya, Seungkwan sakit. Tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu, ia dan kekasih bule-nya hujan-hujanan sepulang jadwal fansign Seventeen di Daegu.

Seungkwan tidak menyalahkan Vernon, kok. Tidak sama sekali. Karena dia sendiri yang meminta izin pada Seungcheol untuk pergi berdua sebentar bersama Vernon, mereka sudah pasti tidak menyangka akan hujan hari itu. Vernon sudah berkata agar Seungkwan menunggu jemputan supir pribadi Seventeen, tapi memang dasarnya Seungkwan tipe anak yang tidak sabaran, jadi ia menarik Vernon hujan-hujanan.

Bodohnya, tubuh Seungkwan itu termasuk tubuh yang tidak memiliki sistem imun yang kuat.

Ya jadinya seperti ini. Sepulang ia hujan-hujanan dengan Vernon hari itu, ia langsung pingsan tepat di depan pintu dorm. Saat itu member sudah terlelap. Vernon langsung membangunkan para member untuk membantu Vernon membawa Seungkwan ke rumah sakit.

'Cklek'

Suara pintu kamar terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan dan ditangannya terdapat kresek berwarna putih.

Tersenyum, Vernon (pemuda tampan itu) mendekati Seungkwan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Vernon mengelus rambut Seungkwan pelan,

"Ada apa sayangku?" Seungkwan hanya mendelik dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Vernon menghela nafas,

"Kenapa? Kau ingin pulang lagi?" Seungkwan mengangguk sambil tetap memandang arah lain.

Vernon mengelus lembut rambut Seungkwan (lagi), "Sayang, kau masih belum sehat. Nanti kau drop lagi bagaimana? Lagipula kenapa sih kau selalu ingin pulang? Kau merindukan member? Kan mereka selalu kesini setiap hari, ya walaupun tidak satu hari tiga belas orang, tapi setidaknya mereka tetap menjengukmu, kan?"

Seungkwan membalikkan badannya dan menatap mata Vernon, "Hansol-ah, ada sesuatu yang lebih aku khawatirkan daripada member."

Vernon mengerutkan keningnya, "Siapa?"

Seungkwan menunjuknya menggunakan dagu milik pemuda Jeju itu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Seungkwan mengangguk dan menggambar abstrak di sprei tempat tidurnya.

Vernon tersenyum lembut dan mengelus pipi gembul Seungkwan, "Hey, sayang."

Seungkwan mendongakkan kepalanya dan disuguhi sepasang mata yang bersorot serius dari Vernon.

"Kau kenapa mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Ya jelas lah aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh. Kau selalu bersamaku di rumah sakit. Ketika member lain pulang kau selalu tetap disini. Kau kurang istirahat karenaku. Kau yang-"

'Cup'

"Boo Seungkwan, dengar. Aku ada disini karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku ada disini karena aku adalah kekasihmu. Aku ada disini karena aku ingin selalu menjagamu. Aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak tidur sekalipun jika alasannya harus menjagamu. Jangan pernah merasa bahwa kau merepotkanku. Karena aku tulus melakukannya, Choi Seungkwan."

Kedua mata Seungkwan berkaca-kaca namun ia terkekeh dan sedikit merona karena ucapan Vernon, "Apa-apaan kalimat terakhirnya itu, Choi Hansol."

Vernon tertawa dan memeluk tubuh Seungkwan, "Kan sebentar lagi juga kau akan menjadi Choi Seungkwan. Tunggu saja."

Seungkwan mendongak dan menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke hadapan Vernon, "Janji?"

Alih-alih mengaitkan kelingkingnya, Vernon mengecup ujung jari kelingking Seungkwan, "Janji!"

Mereka tertawa bersama sambil tetap berpelukan hangat.

Vernon melepaskan pelukannya terlebih dahulu, "Kau tidak istirahat?"

Seungkwan menguap besar, "Hooaamm iya aku mengantuk."

Vernon buru-buru menangkup mulut Seungkwan dengan tangannya, "Kau ini, kalau menguap itu tutup mulutmu. Kalau fans tahu bisa habis kau."

Seungkwan hanya nyengir dan memperbaiki posisinya untuk tidur.

Vernon merengut melihat di hadapannya bukan wajah dan dada Seungkwan, melainkan punggung Seungkwan. Vernon mulai berinisiatif untuk mengganggu tidur Seungkwan dan membuat wajah Seungkwan berhadapan dengannya.

Vernon melingkarkan tangannya dan sesekali menggelitik perut Seungkwan dengan jarinya dan menghasilkan erangan kesal Seungkwan. Namun bukannya berhenti, Vernon malah semakin menjadi dan Vernon terus menggelitiki perut Seungkwan selama lima belas menit lamanya.

"Vernon~ Aku mau istirahat, oke. Lepaskan~"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya kalau kau tertidur membelakangiku."

Seungkwan membuka matanya dan tertawa, "Ya ampun, Vernon. Bilang saja kalau kau mau melihat wajahku. Aku tahu aku ini tampan, oke. Segitunya kau menyukaiku ya."

Vernon facepalm. Boo-nya ini memang fab sekali. Diva is being diva.

"Nah begitu, dong. Kan aku bisa mengecup bibirmu kapan saja."

Seungkwan menatap tajam Vernon, "Oh jadi kau suka mencuri kecupan dariku, ya? Dasar nakal."

Vernon menyengir, "Hehe. Habisnya aku gemas sekali, sih."

Seungkwan tiba-tiba mengubah ekspresinya menjadi khawatir, "Tapi kalau kau keseringan mengecupku saat aku sedang sakit seperti ini, kau bisa tertular, Vernon-ie."

Vernon tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Seungkwan, "Jika aku boleh meminta harapan kepada Tuhan, aku mungkin akan berharap yang berbaring di ranjang ini aku, bukan dirimu. Jadi jangan pernah merasa khawatir aku akan tertular, ya, sayang?"

Seungkwan tak kuasa untuk memeluk Vernon. Seungkwan bersyukur mempunyai kekasih sepengertian pemuda Korea-Amerika ini.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah padamu, Vernon-ie. Padahal selama ini aku lebih sering bersikap tidak peduli padamu, tapi kau-"

"Sstt. Sudahlah. Kau jangan selalu merendahkan dirimu. Aku tidak pernah merasa bahwa aku selalu diperlakukan seperti itu olehmu. Kau itu istimewa, Boo."

Seungkwan semakin mempererat pelukannya dan Vernon tersenyum tampan. Seungkwan melepas pelukannya dan mengecup pipi kanan Vernon.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku apa adanya, Vernon. I love you." Seungkwan mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengecup bibir Vernon dan menarik selimutnya untuk tidur. Uhm, sebenarnya sih untuk menutupi rona di pipinya.

Sedangkan Vernon terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya ini. Vernon mengelus rambut Seungkwan dan mengecup dahi Seungkwan.

"Jaljayo, chagiya. I love you, too."

.

Fin

.

Review?


End file.
